Yu Yu Hakusho meets Mortal Kombat
by Sono KOJ
Summary: Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung to save Earthrealm from Outworld. Yusuke Urameshi saved Japan from the Four Demon Saints. However, when the Emperor of Outworld threatens Earthrealm again worlds will collide in order to prevent mutual destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Well, I thought up this idea randomly while watching MK9's cutscenes and decided to see what it would look like in motion; this is the result. Everyone belongs to their respectful owners.

Edited as of 6/13/2012

* * *

><p>Shao Kahn paced his grandiose red throne room fuming. Shang Tsung, his form betraying his ancient age and his torn robes his defeat, placed before the emperor restrained by the Tarkatan representative Baraka and Ermac, a warrior created by Shao Kahn. Princess Kitara stood behind him both her fans closed in her hands. The Centaurian champion Motaro and the Shokan champion Sheeva flanked Kahn's throne with the skulls of the conquered at its base. The only skull above Kahn was the skull of the Dragon King Onaga whom Kahn usurped to take leadership of Outworld. It was a reminder to all who was in charge.<p>

"Damn you Shang Tsung, damn Raiden, and damn the Elder Gods and their laws!" Shao Kahn shouted firmly doing his best to restrain his anger.

"My lord," Shang Tsung said desperately knowing he stood upon the brink of death after falling from his master's graces, "if I may-"

"Silence failure!" Shao Kahn spat at the sorcerer, "You assured me Earthrealm was mine! For the first time I have failed to take that which I want."

Kahn sat upon his stone throne. The warlord rested his head on his hand, "What was it you told me Tsung? 'Earthrealm shall be your easiest conquest.' I ought to rip your jaw from you skull, but it is not worth my effort. Kill him."

Shang Tsung gasped as Kitana spread her bladed fans, "But what if we used a way around the law my lord!"

"Hold," Shao Kahn said waving his hand. Kitana retracted her fans disappointed.

Kahn folded his hands then bowed his head, "Do not mock me Tsung. I may be mighty now, but I have not yet ascended to the level necessary to challenge all of the Elder Gods at once."

"I never jest my lord." Shang Tsung said relieved, "I have consulted with the Netherrealm necromancer Quan Chi, and we have devised a means to comply with the Elder God's rules while bending them in our favor."

Kahn's curiosity got the better of him so he waved his hand, "Release him so he may explain."

Baraka and Ermac released Tsung. The Sorcerer rose dusting off his shoulders then bowing to one knee, "My Emperor, as you know the Elder Gods designed Mortal Kombat specifically to slow Outworld's… annexation of other realms with the system of 10 tournaments held every century of which all must be won consecutively for a claim to a Realm. However, consultations with Quan Chi have brought us to believe that we could challenge Earthrealm to one decisive tournament held in Outworld. If they refuse as they likely shall considering they have… set us back, we can invade their realm to force them to accept."

"Fool!" Kahn shouted slamming his fist onto the armrest of his throne shattering it, "Are you proclaiming me ignorant that the rules of Mortal Kombat were presented to prevent me from invading realms at will?"

Shang Tsung nodded keeping calm, "That they are master. However, the Elder Gods only forbid the merging of realms without complying to the rules of Mortal Kombat. If Outworld were to invade yet not merge with Earthrealm the Elder Gods can take no action lest they violate the laws to which they are bound."

Shao Kahn reflected on this proposal for only a short time because the desire to crush a new realm and harvest its souls was burning within him, "Proceed to collect other representatives. Although, I doubt it will be necessary to use all of them. Ten should be a sufficient amount to ensure our victory in a tournament against any Earthrealm has to offer."

Shao Kahn then got up and turned his back to Tsung to face Motaro and Sheeva both of which bowed respectfully. The Emperor's eyes narrowed, "You two shall represent your respective nations. Contribute to Outworld's triumph and I will favor the people of those triumphant."

Both Centaur and Shokan ended their bow and looked towards each other with a snarl. Shao Kahn then turned back around to face the others in his throne room, "Kitana, you shall not compete in case I need you to eliminate promising Earthrealm warriors alongside Jade."

Kitana bowed, "As you will, father."

Kahn then looked to Baraka, "Baraka you and your kind are the essence of brutality which pleases me. However, I need assurance that Outworld will not fail and there are others that will make more worthy contenders than you. On the other hand I do see use for you and your people's specialties. Be prepared for anything."

Baraka's maw showed displeasure, but the Tarakatan bowed knowing Shao Kahn would not hesitate to call upon the Tarkatans if their blades needed to pierce his foes' hearts. Kahn next pointed to Ermac, "I have created you and if you do not demonstrate that in Kombat, I will destroy you."

Ermac flexed releasing a green aura of the multitude of souls he contained, "We are ready Master."

Shang Tsung nodded, "I know exactly the other warriors that will ensure victory. Although my lord, if you will me to compete in this tournament I need major revitalization."

Kahn waved his hand, "You will compete to redeem yourself. You have my permission to use the soul pits enough to reach your peak."

Shang Tsung could not help but smirk as he bowed, "I am most grateful for your judgment my lord."

Kahn narrowed his eyes, "Do not get used to it. If I ever receive a whisper of future failures I will personally oversee your extensive torture before I tear you asunder."

Shang Tsung rose from his bow, "Master, with the tournament in Outworld victory is yours."

* * *

><p>Shuichi Minamino awoke at the crack of dawn with a stretch and a smile at the new day of summer vacation. He got out of his bed still wearing his pajamas his long red hair a tangled mess, put on his house slippers, and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast for both him and his mother. Shiori came into the kitchen a few minutes later wearing matching pajamas, her hair equally a mess as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.<p>

"Good morning mother," Shuichi said brightly.

"Mornin' Shuichi dear" Shiori said as she went outside for the morning paper. By the time she came back, breakfast was waiting with a cup of coffee on the table. She sat at the table reading her paper and sipping her coffee while Shuichi joined her.

"Any news worth mentioning this fine Saterday?" He asked her.

"Well, the LDP holds on to a slim coalition majority in upper house elections. That and, there is a rather funny cartoon of the U.S. President vomiting on the Prime Minister's lap." His mother replied giggling. He joined her in laughter.

"What's on the schedule today?" Shiori asked absentmindedly.

"Nothing special in mind," Shuichi replied, "Water the garden, read a book, and then if I have time I might go out for a bit."

"I wish I can reach that level of excitement for one day." His mother remarked playfully.

"What? But in your line of work mother?" Shuichi said with mock surprise.

"Touché.Well, I guess I'll go get ready to save the world." She said rising to go through her morning routine.

"Have fun mother. See you when you get back." Shuichi smiled.

There was a knock at the door. Shuichi answered it surprised to see Botan on the other side, "Ah, Botan. What brings you here?"

Botan rubbed her left arm with her right hand appearing distraught, "There's… a problem. Koenma is getting everyone together."

Kurama sighed bowing his head, "Permit me to pack a few things and I'll be ready."

Botan nodded solemnly knowing she shattered the kitsune's inner peace. Although, Koenma said they'd need everyone.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Kuwabara and his sat at the table covered in textbooks and study guides in his already messy room . He barely survived his encounter with the Four Kings and nearly dying made him reevaluate how he was leading his life.<p>

Kuwabara slammed his hand down on the table, "I'm tired of being considered a complete idiot. I'm going to study extra hard and pass those damn classes next semester!"

Shizuru came in smoking a fresh cigarette as she carried a tray of sodas and bags of chips for each of them, "Your snacks princess."

"That's Doctor Professor Princess to you!" Kuwabara shot back to his apathetic sister. Shizuru threw the tray at him knocking him to the ground before she stormed out of the room, "Get your own damn drinks next time."

Kuwabara cleaned himself off furiously but held off against revenge for now fearing worse backlash from he heard Shizuru shout up again he thought he was going to have a heart attack, "Hey Kuwabaka! Botan's here for you."

Kuwabara left his room going to the front door where Botan stood with Kurama. Kuwabara rested his face in his palm, "We're going back to Demon World aren't we?"

Botan still was extremely distressed so Kurama intervened on her behalf, "Not quite."

* * *

><p>As twilight fell over Tokyo, a frog and a pig demon stood deep in a back ally cackling from behind a dumpster. A human teen named Ayame was forced onto on her knees by the pig with her hands tightly tied behind her back with ropes. She shouted to no avil against the cloth gag the covered her mouth and her nose. She watched in horror as the frog tossed her cellphone up and down.<p>

"We can't have this human trinket ruin our fun again can we Gorou?" The frog demon said licking his lips as he stared into the terrified human's eyes.

The pig demon Gorou bent down face to face with his captive. He rubbed his fat fingers on the captive woman's cheek. Her eyes closed as she whimpered shaking her head in terror and disbelief. Gorou chuckled in response, "Yes Katashi. Now, were to start-"

The pig suddenly let go of her falling away from the woman headless. She squealed in terror closing her eyes before hearing the other demon fall with a thud. When she opened her eyes she saw no one. Strangely, her bonds were also cut free. She stared at her otherworldly captors for a moment until they both burst into flame! She gasped hastily picking up her phone and running away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Hiei stood on the roof top overlooking the human he just saved as he wiped the foul blood off his katana. The fire demon let out an exacerbated sigh before went along his way deciding now would be a good time to steal some food. Hiei ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop stopping when he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He hit the brakes crouching with his sword drawn. Hiei eased up when he saw it was only Kurama standing on an adjacent rooftop.

"Kurama, I'm surprised to see you here." Hiei said sheathing his blade as he stood up straight.

Kurama sighed putting his hands in his pockets, "I do feel sorry for how I worded my intent Hiei last we met. Me and you just have different… ambitions with what life we are given."

Hiei crossed his arms with a sneer, "That's putting it lightly. While I watch over these pathetic beings because I have nothing better to do, you play pretend."

Kurama raised one hand in defense, "I do not condemn what you have been doing since we last saw each other after helping Yusuke, but I condone why you are doing it."

Hiei scowled, "And why is that? I must have figured you wrong Kurama when I assumed you cared for this world over your own."

Kurama rolled his eyes, "Let's not go at it again Hiei, "I'm just saying you acting like this is the realm of yokai where there are no rules. You know what humans are here and that they don't like demons whom they do not control."

"I can kill all who challenge me," Hiei retorted trying his hardest to restrain his anger.

At that Kurama smiled, "Well, if that is truly the case I have a proposition for you from Koenma that would be a pleasant alternative for you compared to moping around in self pity."

* * *

><p>Yusuke Urameshi panted as he shaped his fingers into a gun aimed at the target in front of him, but try as he might he could not get the tip of his pointer finger to glow. The room was pitch from the only light source being a candle Genkai carried.<p>

Genkai stood beside him and sighed, "Maybe one of these days you'll learn to control your spirit energy more efficiently instead of me having to keep shouting at you about it."

"I like your shouting though." Yusuke replied between breaths as he lowered his aching arm.

Genkai crossed her arms, "Apparently so. I wonder how much you'll like your opponent ripping out your spine because you are complacent in running out of energy halfway through the fight."

Yusuke let out pained laughter, "You're kidding old hag! You can't rip out someone's spine."

Genkai smiled and traced Yusuke's spine until she reached near his neck, "Right about here… All it would take is a firm blow and I could rip out your spine while you still lived. Learned it when you weren't even conceived."

"How old are you again?" Yusuke asked incredulous. Genkai replied with a kick to his shin sending Yusuke to the floor grasping his shin in pain.

"How many more times must I tell you not to ask a woman her age?" The old master said with a soft smile.

There was a knock at the door and Genkai opened it revealing Botan and Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked to Yusuke on the ground and chuckled, "Yusuke's cries of pain led us to you."

Genkai gave Kuwabara a low kick to his ankle tripping him up and he falls onto his back. Botan giggled, "Miss Genkai, we need them both intact for a tournament."

Genkai scoffed, "Fighting tournament? These two? They couldn't beat girl scouts selling cookies."

Kuwabara got up furious, "Hey! That was a low blow! Both of them!"

Genkai shrugged, "Well, maybe I underestimate you two. You've both fared well against skilled and powerful opponents, except for you Yusuke. You have a bit of luck and stupidity that sees you through."

Yusuke managed to stand with a smirk, "I'd rather be lucky than good."

Genkai shrugged, "I guess that has to count for something. Since your training is incomplete I am coming with you."

Yusuke groans, "Damn it..."

* * *

><p>Johnny Cage hung up his cellphone, and then threw it across his penthouse breaking through the window before sending it to the streets below. The bathrobed actor reached to his nearby mini-fridge and took out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a shot glass. He threw the shot glass to the floor and just took the whole bottle with him to the couch in the middle of the room.<p>

The lavish white apartment felt cold around him. The actor glanced over to his usual beacon of confidence, his trophy case. It was full of the multiple awards he has won since his first karate tournament when he was five. Johnny kept it around to remind him of how far he has come to be where he is with only sheer determination and his mother's support. The most recent addition, the medal the White Lotus Society and Raiden bestowed upon him, appeared dull in the lighting of the room.

Cage chugged the bottle until it became too much. He feared that this day would come in his career, but it dragging him down after being on top of his game proved unbearable. He replayed the conversation in his head.

"Sorry Johnny," His agent told him over the phone, "But movies like yers aren't bringin' in those big bucks they did in the last decade accordin' to the number crunchers. I know we said not to talk about Ninja Mime again… but that flick nearly bankrupted the suits that funded it. I've done all I can but the studio slashed all yer contracts and basically blacklisted ya for the time being. I'm sorry John-"

As far as he was concerned, nothing went right for Johnny since he left the island. He has not seen or heard anything from his fellow survivors of Mortal Kombat in a week to cheer him up. Hell, the actor even managed to knock that Goro thing off a cliff when it came after Sonya and him. Goro was the first thing that Johnny has ever consciously killed, and it was rather exhilarating in the moment.

For once, Johnny returned home a true hero only to find everything that his agent said was true. No producers were willing to cast him; word was his toy line was taking a hit. Martial Artists like Johnny just were not popular anymore with America.

Johnny took another swig from the bottle, "Things have just gotta turn around sometime. I'll just have to search for a way to carry me on. There's other things I'm good at besides kicking ass."

There was a flash of light and a clap of thunder outside making Johnny jump to his feet ready to fight. However, he recognized that as well as the white robed straw-hat figure that entered through the balcony door.

"Johnny Cage," Raiden said regally, "Earthrealm needs you once more to represent it in a Mortal Kombat Tournament."

Johnny Cage was incredulous, "But wait hold up Ray-man. You're telling me that everything we just did was for nothing?"

Raiden held up his hand, "No Johnny Cage. I have no time to explain now, but will you take up the call to defend your Realm?"

Johnny backed away letting the news sink in. He turned back to Raiden, "I'll get some pants, and my shades."

* * *

><p>Sonya sat in the interrogation room handcuffed too long for her tastes. To make matters worse, her leg was handcuffed to a chair bolted to the floor. The dim light above her framed her scowl, "Look, just let me debrief to Major Jackson Briggs."<p>

"You don't give the commands around here Lieutenant." A distorted voice replied from behind what Sonya knew was a one way screen.

Sonya knew getting beyond impatient, "Look pal, why don't you show yourself so I can kick your ass."

"I'm afraid I have orders from the General, Miss. Blade. An appointed official will arrive soon to hear your debrief on how you not only lost Kano but your entire squad in radio silence. All requests from you are to be denied." The voice shot back. Suddenly, the door opened and a man wearing a black suit walked in adjusting his tie. He was tall, clean shaven, and had well groomed black hair. Sonya surmised he was younger than she was and likely F.B.I.

"I knew it would come to this." Sonya lamented bowing her head.

The government agent smiled as he sat down placing a briefcase on the table between them, "Now, now Miss. Blade come to what? I just want to know what happened."

The man opened the briefcase and pulled out a cigarette and lighter, "Cigarette?"

"No." Sonya spat back.

The man placed away the lighter and hung the cigarette between his fingers, "Testy aren't we. Guilty conscious?"

"No!" Sonya shouted standing up slamming her fists on the table, "I would never harm any of my men. They were taken as POWs and are now KIA."

The agent cocked his head, "Really now? And did the Black Dragons do this?"

Sonya nodded, "Yes."

The agent took a map from his briefcase, "Explain to me Miss. Blade…"

He pointed to a circle on the map, "We have a recording of your last radio transmission. The bearings are here. There is a problem, there are not only no Black or Red Dragon influence in that latitude or Longitude there is nothing of anything there but salt water and fish."

"Why would I announce where I was if I was going to kill my own men?" Sonya shot back aggressively.

The agent shrugged, "We have more extreme cases on file."

The agent's demeanor returned to a relaxed slouch, "Remember, I'm not accusing you of killing your men, Uncle Sam is. I'm here to find out if it is a valid accusation. If it happens to be so then I can only promise more serious punishments than a dishonorable discharge."

Sonya sat back down and looked away from the suited man, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Well you know what they say about hell and good intentions Miss Blade." The agent said before closing his briefcase and rising , "All I can say is you are not going out of my sight comprende?"

"Comprendo you condescending bastard." Sonya replied through gritted teeth.

The agent adjusted his tie, "Miss Blade you are guilty until proven innocent, and I can see why you became a soldier instead of a lawyer."

The agent left the room with Sonya staring at his back every step of the way until he closed the door, "You have no idea what you are doing."

Suddenly, Raiden teleported into the room in his usual conspicuous fashion whispered into her ear, "I apologize."

Just before Raiden teleported out of the room the agent dove at him managing to touch Raiden just as he teleports leaving the interrogation room empty.

* * *

><p>Within the large Chinese office-building apartment, Kuai Liang placed the blue mask that belonged to Bi-Han, his deceased brother, over his face securely then looked into the mirror in front of him. The mask was a little loose on him, but he felt a great warmth emanating from inside.<p>

A grey haired, grey-eyed Nordic man entered the room wearing a Lin Kuei gi identical to Kuai's execpt it was grey instead of blue. Tomas gasped when Kuai turned around bearing a striking resemblance to his friend and Kuai's brother, codenamed Sub-Zero.

"Luai..." Tomas said hesitantly, "I know you are taking your brother's death hard..."

Luai clenched his fists chilling the air, "Hard? I will shatter the one responsible into a million pieces."

Tomas raised his hands defensively, "Luai, calm down. I want revenge too. However, things are dangerous right now. Cyrax told me that Sektor is going to make his move soon, and if we are to act tonight we'll need you."

The new Sub-Zero turned around to the mirror again and placed his hands on the wall, "Smoke I am to kill the candidate for Minister of Thailand. The will of the Grandmaster must be upheld."

Smoke placed his hand on Sub-Zero's shoulder, "The grandmaster has not decreed that we not come to his aid if there is a plot against his life. As much as we were brought up believing that it was punishable by death to challenge the will of the Grandmaster, we also swore an oath to defend him against all enemies. Despite the fact he is his son, it appears Sektor desires his father's position hereditarily and not risk another to be appointed Grandmaster."

Sub-Zero walked away from the mirror, "Why not just tell the Grandmaster?"

"Would you believe your brother was going to kill you if I told you?" Smoke posed rhetorically.

Sub-Zero shook his head then leaned against the wall, "No."

Smoke nodded, "Tonight, we strike to save the Lin Kuei."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and clap of thunder in the middle of the room leaving Raiden standing there. Both Lin Kuei prepared for battle, but Sub-Zero relented when he recognized the Thunder God.

"You!" the cyromancer declared furiously, "You are the one who led my brother to his death!"

Smoke kept up his guard. However, Raiden merely sighed displaying only submission, "I did not lead to your brother's death though it haunts me as if I had. I trusted your brother to accomplish near Herculean tasks and he succeeded. However, the cost at which he did I only found out when it was too late."

Sub-Zero clenched his fist, "How could you not save him? Are you not an Eldar God?"

Raiden bowed his head, "I attempted to save him. I tried to appease his killer, but I cannot influence free will nor did I see through my blindness of ensuring Earthrealm's victory. Only after I failed to save Sub-Zero do I release the web of deceit surrounding the whole affair. Greater powers are at work here beyond petty revenge."

Sub-Zero stormed over to Raiden and grasped the thunder god's neck, "My revenge is petty?"

Raiden teleported out of his grasp his visage now devoid of sympathy, "In the face of the destruction of Earthrealm all else is petty is it not?"

Sub-Zero was caught in the question. Smoke remained tense although not in an aggressive stance, "I doubt you came to a building of assassins for sympathy."

Raiden recomposed himself, "Yes and no. I need you two to represent Earthrealm in Mortal Kombat. The rewards will be great if we win. Failure will result as the end of Earthrealm as we know it. As for how this relates to you, participating will give you a chance to confront your brother's killer for good or for ill."

Sub Zero's interest was piqued, "I will compete to bring justice to my family."

Sub-Zero glanced to Smoke, "You will have to save the Lin Kuei without me."

Smoke released a disappointed sigh, "I will inform Cyrax that both the newly christened Sub-Zero and myself are bound for the latest Mortal Kombat Tournament in order to avenge a comrade."

Surprise crossed Sub-Zero's eyes, "Smoke, are you certain? The Lin Kuei-"

"Have survived for over a millennia and shall persevere as long as one desires the death of another." Smoke replied pulling his own mask out of his gi's belt and placing it on, "Raiden, we only ask for a moment to collect our uniforms so we may more properly represent our clan."

Raiden bowed, "I do not condone the Lin Kuei, but I do not refuse help nor ignore it. I will grant you each one reasonable request once Earthrealm wins the Tournament."

The two Lin Kuei warriors bowed courteously but not sincerely as like the other legions of Lin Kuei they only give humble bows before the Grandmaster. Sub-zero rose from the bow first, "We will win the tournament and make it back in time to foil Sektor's plans. Most importantly I will have my revenge."

Smoke rose from his bow and nodded, "I shall inform Cyrax that our preemptive strike is off and that he should go into hiding for the time being. He will be displeased. Although, I for one will not stand idly by as my friend goes to fight of the future of Earthrealm while I squabble over what is relatively meaningless in the face of the Apocalypse. Besides, I have a request upon victory that is close to my heart that I must know."

Sub-Zero nodded, "Once my revenge is complete, as do I. One that has eluded me my entire life."

"It is settled then. Go as if on your assignments but meet me in the outskirts of the city." Raiden decreed before teleporting out of the room.

* * *

><p>The Shaolin monk Liu Kang stood opposite the White Lotus Warrior Kung Lao inside a dirt arena within a garden of the Himalayan White Lotus Temple. Kung Lao took off his trademark blade rimmed hat and stuck it into the ground. The Mortal Kombat champion and his rival respectfully bowed before taking their fighting stances, Jeet Kune Do and Wing Chun mixed with Fujian White Crane respectively.<p>

"First blow to the torso wins." Kung Lao asked.

Liu Kang nodded, "You're on."

Liu Kang shuffled his feet and let out battle cries reminiscent of Bruce Lee. Kung Lao remained as steadfast as a turtle. Liu Kang made his move against his opponent surging forward and letting loose a barrage of strikes at Kung Lao who managed to deflect or block each attack. Kung Lao thrust out his right palm, but Liu Kang deflected it with his left elbow before kicking Kung Lao in the chest. The Shaolin stumbled back recomposing himself just in time to parry three further blows from Liu Kang.

Both warriors stepped back panting. Liu Kang smiled, "You're defense is as solid as ever."

"And you still hit pretty hard," Kung Lao replied rubbing his chest to soothe the pain.

Liu Kang dropped his guard, "How about we go get some noodles before the kitchen runs out?"

Kung Lao lowered his guard as well, "Not if I eat them all first!"

Kung Lao made a break for the door with Liu Kang laughing as he pursued. Suddenly, Raiden appeared between them and the door.

"Lord Raiden!" The monks cried in unison then dropped to the ground in a bow.

"Rise noble warriors." The Elder God said respectfully. They did so both confused.

"What brings you here Raiden?" Liu Kang said confused.

Raiden's face fell solemn, "Your time has come again Liu Kang. Earthrealm needs its champion once more."

"But I defeated Shang Tsung and won Mortal Kombat. Outworld cannot challenge for another five hundred years." Liu Kang replied confusion deepened.

Raiden sighed, "I will explain momentarily. Come with me to Earthrealm's section of the Heavens so I may explain to both you and the other warriors of Earthrealm."

* * *

><p>Shang Tsung teleported to the Wastes of Outworld now appearing half the age of his previous decrepit body and now wore clothing more suitable for combat compared to the more lavish robes he wore in the throne room. Shang Tsung scowled deciding against teleporting further because he wanted every ounce of his power in case he needed to be more coercive to his target. The ancient sorcerer turned and took up his snake-like fighting stance when he heard a soft pat behind him, but recomposed himself when Reptile became visible.<p>

"Massster. Ssshe isss ahead." Reptile reported. Tsung fell the breeze from wings flapping behind him, and he discreetly turned around crossing his arms when he saw the vampiress Nitara land. The bat-winged woman held a bloody torso in one hand and had the other on their hip as she eyed the sorcerer and his bodyguard, "Shang Tsung, your guard dog interrupted my dinner. I hope there is good reason I should not kill you both."

Reptile started towards the vampires but Tsung held up his hand as he laughed heartily, "Nitara, this is why I favor you over the savage Shokan or the shortsighted Centaurs. You have intellect. And I would not be so quick to judge Reptile because he and you are quite alike."

Nitara dropped her dinner then crossed her arms indignantly, "Oh, and how is that?"

"A sense of loneliness, desire for revenge against Shao Kahn, nearly a century of seeking a means to achieve this end." The sorcerer counted off dipping a different hand on each point, "Hopefully, when presented your only opportunity to strike down the good Emperor you'd take it."

Nitara raised a brow, "And you are to present an opportunity to me?"

Tsung folded his fingers and started to circle the vampiress who eyed him with utmost suspicion, "A Mortal Kombat tournament will be held in Outworld in one day's time at Kahn's Fortress. Help me usurp Shao Kahn when the time is right and I will reward you generously."

Nitara rubbed her chin in thought, and finally decided, "I will fight on your behalf only if you restore my realm and my race to its former glory."

Tsung stroked his fu-manchu then extended his hand, "We have an accord."

Both parasitic beings shook hands. Tsung left Nitara with Reptile following him, "Massster, what of the project Shao Kahn assigned you?"

Tsung grinned, "Coming along perfectly. Now, let us venture to the Netherrealm to pay Quan Chi a visit."

* * *

><p>Tsung and Reptile both teleported into the Netherrealm into Quan Chi's tower that jutted out from Shinnok's gigantic palace built from the rocks of the Netherrealm and covered in the bones of the damned.<p>

When Tsung reappeared with Reptile they stood in Quan Chi's cauldron room where Quan Chi was mixing potions. Upon the Outworlders' appearance, three figures stepped between them and the pale necromancer working on a potion. The first figure was Sareena, one of Quan Chi's collection of lust demons, stood there with a provocative pose. However, Shang Tsung knew of the deceptive demon thus was not fooled. The second figure intrigued Shang Tsung by how it blended with the shadows perfectly with only a faint outline to indicate otherwise. The third figure Shang Tsung was sure he could never forget. The wraith in skeletal yellow garb had his hands on both of the swords on his back.

Reptile prepared for a fight with two wraiths and the lust demon, but Tsung crossed his arms, "Netherrealm hospitality at its finest."

Quan Chi faced his Outworld guests, "I told them no interruptions. Fortunately, my tasks are nearly complete."

Tsung bowed mockingly, "By all means Necromancer, proceed."

Quan Chi did just that with his demoness and wraiths standing down but still keeping eyes on the Outworlders.

"Your plan demanded much from me I must say but considering how much you have pushed me to the brink of my skills we are all the more likely to succeed." Quan Chi reported.

Shang Tsung stroked his beard, "Excellent. We shall see how this tournament affects our favor. I have planned so that no matter which realm is the victor we shall be atop the pinnacle of power."

Quan Chi poured a new potion into the cauldron, "Does Shao Kahn suspect?"

Tsung waved his hand dismissively, "The 'almighty' Konquerer truly trusts no one whom is not himself or one of his creations. For example, his latest commission from me is a replacement for Kitana. Mighty as he is, Kahn has no propensity for the manipulation of flesh."

"Nor necromancy thankfully." Quan Chi noted as he swirled the brew with his magic, "I shall bring Sareena as my personal escort while Scorpion and Noob Saibot participate in the Tournament."

Tsung turned to leave but stopped remembering one last thing, "And what of the emissaries from the Chaosrealm?"

"They accepted the invitation surprisingly enough." Quan Chi answered.

"Indeed. I do believe we have what we need then for beyond the tournament regardless of the outcome. When Shao Kahn's forces are at their weakest we shall finish him. The fool is too proud to refuse personal combat." Shang Tsung replied as he opened a portal; then he and Reptile departed.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN) Thank you readers and reviewers for support. I am wondering whether or not I shall continue this. I have made the mistake yet again of undertaking too many projects at once. Nonetheless, I wanted to post what I had written for fans whether I finish the story or not. Enjoy. (/AN)

* * *

><p>All of the warriors that Raiden and Botan collected all crammed into Koenma's office room with the son of the interim Lord of Heaven behind his desk. Koenma opted to present himself in his teenager form but still did not dispose of his trademark pacifier. Botan stood at his side dressed now in her shinigami kimono. Raiden stood on the other side of Koenma's desk with the defenders of Earthrealm before him. The more paragon of the group stood front and center while the loners, and odd man out Agent Stryker, stood at the fringes of the room in silence.<p>

"It has become very clear" Raiden said to all of them, "Eathrealm is in danger once more. Outworld is essentially holding it hostage in a desperate attempt to merge with it. A single Mortal Kombat will determine the owner of Earthrealm."

Raiden then looked to the yokai in the room, "There are no guarantees for the safety of the other realms tied to Earthrealm. Shao Kahn's power is immense and his thirst for conquest unquenchable even after a millennia."

"Can the Elder Gods do nothing?" Liu Kang replied disturbed by the news that his victory against Shang Tsung was hollow.

Raiden shook his head, "I have conferred with the other Elder Gods. Shang Tsung's ultimatum was clear. If Outworld invaded Earthrealm, that in and of itself is not a violation of the rules of Mortal Kombat. The tournament only protects the realms from merging. I do not know how Shao Kahn came across this knowledge so suddenly. However, the fact remains his power has grown strong enough for him to get away with this egregious loophole."

Kurama sighed, "Truly a lose-lose situation, and what faith do we have that this Outworld will not merely invade Earth despite the outcome?"

Koenma placed his hands on his desk, "According to what Lord Raiden has said of this 'Emperor' Shao Khan, there is none. The only logical option we have is to compete, win; then hope for the best. We only know for certain the consequences of losing."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles and his neck, "Well, we just kicked those Demon Saints' ass, and have gotten even stronger since. I bet we can take whatever the hell this Outworld place can throw at us. Can't be any worse."

Raiden smiled, "Lord Koenma has shown me your history Spirit Detective. I am honored to have your tenacity on our side."

Kuwabara's jaw dropped in outrage, " Aw c'mon! Wait about me? The Great Kuwabara!"

Raiden bowed his head to Yusuke's former rival, "I know of your exploits as well. I know Kurama and Hiei as well and welcome your skills. Forgive me for being short on introductions, we should not all be strangers here considering the challenges ahead. Why don't we separate to our familiars so that we may introduce ourselves?"

Kuwabara shrugged as he fell into line with Yusuke and their demon comrades, "As long as we don't have to give our favorite ice cream and memorize everyone else's. I hate that game."

Yusuke shot Kuwabara a glare, "For like the fourth time, I apologized for that."

Then the two separate camps split to opposite side of the room. Each camp was silent waiting for the other to speak first as they sized each other up. Stryker tried to move closer to Sonya, but Johnny Cage managed to slip between him and her. Since Kung Lao and Liu Kang stood on the other side of Sonya, the agent found himself next to the Lin Kuei in full battle garb who gave him cold stares. Stryker was no stranger to such, so he returned them. The Shaolin both bowed towards Genkai.

" Master Genkai, we have heard of you and your fighting prowless. It is an honor to fight alongside you." Kung Lao said with reverence.

Genkai rubbed the back of her neck soaking up the praise, "Thank you. Although, I will not fight. I'm tagging along because I still have a few things to teach Yusuke."

Lu Kang looked to Yusuke impressed, "You are her student? Impressive. I have never known her to take students. You are lucky."

Yusuke rubbed his side which was sore from Genkai nearly breaking his ribs, "Yeah, luckiest dude alive."

Johnny took a step forward open to the Spirit Detective and his team, "Speaking of lucky, don't you recognize me? Johnny Cage. Expert martial artist and actor extraordinaire. My favorite ice cream is chocolate."

Yusuke thought hard, "Nope, never heard of you."

Cage groaned, "Sudden Violence? Time Smashers? Dragon Fist?"

Kuwabara smirked, "Oh, yeah I've seen some of your crap. It's gotta cult following in Japan. Learned a few of my favorite moves from Ninja Mime."

Johnny groaned, "Ugh… not that one..."

Kuwabara smiled, "Mr. Cage, my mother is a fan of yours. If you could get an opportunity to autograph?"

Hiei scoffed. Sonya placed her hand on Johnny's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze, as she looked to those across from her apologetically, "I'm Sonya. Forgive Johnny. He… can take some getting used to."

Kurama laughed, "You will find my compatriots full of personality as well. I'm Kurama. That's Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei."

Sonya nodded leaning against Johnny, "You've met the knuckle head."

Liu Kang and Kung Lao came forward both bowing. Liu Kang rose, "I am Liu Kang, Earthrealm's Mortal Kombat Champion."

Kung Lao glanced over to Liu Kang with a competitive smirk, "Not for long."

He then redirected his gaze over to Yusuke's group and bowed running a finger around his blade rimmed hat, "I am Kung Lao, warrior of the Shaolin."

Hiei looked over to the Lin Keui, "And who are the silent type over there?"

"I am Sub-Zero." The assassin said crossing his arms. They could see his breath like it was winter.

Smoke mirrored his comrade, "I am Smoke."

Hiei scoffed, "Great, another cyromancer. I grow weary of killing them."

Sub-Zero clenched his fists and began to walk towards Hiei, but Smoke held him back. Kurama rolled his eyes at Hiei's actions while Yusuke looked at the agent slouched against the wall, "And you are."

"Agent Stryker," Stryker replied as he straightened up slipping his hand into his suit to feel the handle of his concealed USP .45, "I'm here for Sonya Blade."

Sonya turned to him cracking her knuckles, "You're going to have to wait, we are discussing the fate of the world here. After we save the world then we can talk. By the way, why is he here?"

The Thunder god looked to Stryker, "You have no place here Stryker, I shall take you back to Earthrealm."

Stryker held up his hands, "I am going nowhere without Sonya Blade."

Raiden sighed, "So be it. Maybe there is an end that you shall serve that is of now unforeseen. However, stick by me. We are entering a dangerous land wrought with upmost peril. Watch your words and be ready to fight at any given time."

Koenma stood up, "I'll come too."

"No," Raiden replied, "We need you here more than there. We must keep a watchful eye on Earthrealm's souls."

Koenma crossed his arms disappointed, but relented, "I will."

Yusuke sighed, "I suppose Botan wants to come too since apparently harboring souls to rest is overrated now."

Botan shook her head, "Nope, no need. Besides, I can do more keeping things running smoothly here than I can in some tournament."

Yusuke gave a relieved sigh and then Raiden raised his fists teleporting them all but Botan, Koenma, and Ogre to Outworld.

* * *

><p>When the Earthrealm representatives appeared in Outworld, they found themselves on barren land.<p>

"Here we are, the Koliseum." Raiden said his voice full of forbidding. The towering structure did appear imposing in the shadow of an overhead thunderstorm. Grim statues that oozed blood from their mouths flanked the open gate to the structure. Raiden took the lead, "Stick close and tread carefully, Outworld is a treacherous place."

"Though it was not always so," The Thunder God continued as they walked into the stone halls, "Once this land was a place of splendor before becoming what you see now. A desolate wasteland from both constant war and the stress of merging realms togther."

"I've once heard theories that merging realms has disastrous effects on them, "Kurama said interested, "I hate to see its effects."

Raiden nodded, "Such actions damage mutually. I do not know the extent of the effects of damage as no realm once merged has ever been split."

"Doesn't look at that different from Demon World." Yusuke commented.

Hiei shot a glared over to the Spirit Detective, "Wrong. Demonworld does not radiate such foul aura."

Kurama lowered his eyes, "That may be true, but the point still stands they look similar. A stance I agree upon."

"As I expected." Hiei spat.

As they reached a fork in the hallway that diverged in front of flight of stairs, Shang Tsung descended them flanked by Reptile and Nitara. The veterans of the prior Mortal Kombat took up their fighting stances while the others looked either confused or indifferent.

Shang Tsung merely chuckled at the sight, "Ah, the embassary from Earthrealm. Memories still fresh I see."

Sonya growled, "You better believe it."

Shang Tsung's eyes lit up as he stroked his goatee placing one arm behind his back, "Is that a challenge?"

Raiden stepped between both parties. The veterans steadied themselves, "We have arrived and are ready for Mortal Kombat. I trust Outworld is as well."

Tsung smirked smugly, "We are ready to receive you. I shall inform his majesty of your arrival. My associates shall take you to the place where the challenged go to prepare for Kombat."

Nitara and Reptile stepped forward, Nitara acted neutral and Reptile hissed softly as they took the lead. Everyone gathered behind Raiden again and they all followed the Outworlders down dimly lit stairs and dank passages to a large dungeon with a spiked gate leading out to the dirt-floored arena. Chains held dry skeletons against the walls. The two representatives of Outworld left the room as silently as they came.

"Quite lively a lively place." Yusuke commented dryly.

Johnny Cage nodded, "I'll say."

"So, what's the plan?" Kuwabara asked anxiously.

"Prepare while we got time." Liu Kang answered before starting to stretch and loosen up. Kung Lao, not to be outdone, did the same.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Johnny Cage did the same while everyone else mentally reflected on their own affairs. There was an uncomfortable stillness to the room. It did not take long for the gate to begin to creak open.

"Thankfully we did not wait long." Hiei said coolly.

Yusuke walked torwards the gate, "Let's go kick some ass."

Kuwabara chuckled, "Hell yeah!"

Hiei looked to them with a sneer, "For once we agree."

They all went out into the center of the Koliseum with harsh light of the Outworld suns bearing down on them. Thousands were packed into the stone stadium all shouting, demanding blood. Shao Kahn sat against the far Koliseum wall from the Earthrealm warriors crowned by the thunderhead storming above the stadium behind the Overlord. The representatives of Outworld flanked Kahn five on one side five on the other.

On Shao Kahn's left stood Motaro, Sheeva, Ermac, and a black haired woman garbed in lavender with black lines over it remanciant of a spider's web with a veil over her face to match. The veil did not cover her piercing yellow eyes. The final fighter on that side was a red robed figure with empty eyes and the flesh missing from his lower jaw. The figure, the Chaos Cleric Havik, crossed his arms seemingly bored by the proceedings. On Shao Kahn's right stood Shang Tsung, Reptile, Nitara, Noob Saibot, and Scorpion stood at the ready. Sub Zero and Scorpion's eyes met, the first with anger and the second with surprise. The veiled Princess Kitana leaned against her father's throne amused by the assortment that challenged them. Two Shadow Priests hovered overtheir king. Shao Kahn himself glazed over the assortment with unimpressed contempt, "Raiden, do you intend to win with this rabble of weaklings? You should forfeit now and spare all of your pathetic lives."

Raiden crossed his arms unamused, "I was about to say the same 'Emperor'."

Yusuke chuckled as he looked at the strange assortment of foes unlike anything he's seen yet, "Well, he's confident."

"With good reason." Kurama replied, "You feel the energy radiating off of him? I haven't felt such power since I left home."

Hiei nodded, "A class at least. I hope we would never have to fight him."

Kahn folded his hands eagerly, "I am tired of waiting. Let us begin."

The Emperor stood up and the crowd silenced, "Fighters! The rules are simple for those who are ignorant of them. The fighters can challenge opponents from the opposing realm at any time in any place. Once a fight has commenced it may not be interrupted by either party lest it be forfeit for the violating realm. A victory over an opponent leaves the loser at the mercy of the victor. One may concede during a fight, counting as a defeat for that realm and once again leaving the coward at the mercy of the victor. In addition, a victory shall be transcribed by the Clerics who shall preside over each match."

Kahn motioned towards the shadow priests above him, "Furthermore, for the victor, they have twenty four hours to recover before they may be challenged again."

"Motaro, bring me the head of the Earthrealm's 'champion' Liu Kang!" Kahn suddenly barked to the minotaur warrior amongst the warlord's collection of warriors. Motaro beat his chest with his fists in acknowledgement as the Shokan in the crowd booed and the centaurs cheered.

"Liu Kang, I challenge you!" Motaro roared galloping out to the center of the arena.

Liu Kang went out to meet the centaur. The mythological warrior dwarfed him.

Motaro snarled as the human gave him a respectful bow, "I will rid you of your title and your skull!"

"We shall see." Liu Kang replied bouncing on the balls of his feet. Motaro grew more enraged and charged head bowed low like a bull. However, Liu Kang dodged the attack with the grace of a matador. The centaur circled around for another attack, and Kang leapt into the air to kick the monster with a Dragon Kick, but the beast managed to raise his arm deflecting him. Liu Kang barely managed to land on his feet and get his gaze back on his foe. Motaro followed up the initiative with quick strikes aimed at Kang who managed to dodge the first from the right, deflect the second from the left, but a blow struck him in the middle sending him reeling. Motaro reared up onto his hind legs kicking Liu onto his back. Motaro attempted to stomp the downed human, but Liu managed to roll aside just in time.

Kang leapt back up to his feet, ignoring his bruised and cut chest, then brought his fists together to shoot out a fireball towards Motaro. However, the centaur raised his arms forming an X to block. His forearms were singed but Motaro quickly ran his fingers over the embers to dose them. The centaur beat his chest then galloped at Liu Kang again.

Kang managed dodge to the centaur's right. He managed to land a swift kick in the under side of Motaro's right fore-knee in passing. Motaro stumbled to a stop pivoting around to face the human. However, the turn was slowed by him stretching the struck leg.

Liu Kang bounced on his feet, "You are a challenge."

The centaur growled clenching his fists before coming at the human again head bowed to ram him.

Liu Kang vaulted over the charging centaur to land upon his back. Motaro reared onto his hind legs to buck off Kang, but the Champion grasped ahold of the centaurs horns and slammed his knee into the back of Motaro's skull. The centaur roared in pain while Kang repeated the motion this time resulting in a sickening crack.

Motaro landed on all fours but with shaky balance. Liu Kang somersaulted off his opponent preparing himself for another charge. Instead, the centaur champion gripped the back of his head as he moved slowly across the battlefield and cried out from the terrible pain of the bone fragments wedged in his brain. Liu Kang eased himself backing away from the other warrior as the centaur fell over unable to remain standing. Motaro lay still breathing painfully trying not to move lest he bring more suffering.

Shouts of boos and outrage came from the crowd, particularly the centaurs section who started to grab nearby Tarkatans and snap their necks. Other Tarkatans extended their blades and counter-attacked ripping and stabbing the aggressive centaurs. Shao Kahn was too dumbfounded by the display in the arena before him that he paid no mind to the bloody melee amongst the spectators.

Kitana raised an eyebrow intrigued at the skill of the mortal. She witnessed Motaro squash the skulls of many opponents with gusto. Sheeva was equally stunned, but her lips twisted into a cruel smile at her rival's downfall. She regretted it was not by her own hand, but relished the thought that now she had a chance to demonstrate the might of the Shokan without competition.

Shang Tsung nodded smugly. The other warriors who knew of Liu Kang were not surprised. Johnny Cage and Sonya pumped their fist at the victory. The Luin Kuai watched with silently. Raiden looked over the scene with great satisfaction that Liu pulled through.

Yusuke looked at the victorious warrior with his arms crossed in admiration, "Dude's right out of a movie."

Kuwabara cheered as well from the contagious energy of the fight. Kurama's attention was on the slaughterfest in the crowd, "Are you sure this place doesn't remind you of home Hiei?"

Hiei watched it as well, "Coincidence."

Kurama couldn't suppress a reposed laugh.

Shao Kahn finally regain his composure resting his right elbow on the armrest to prop up his head, "The Earthrealm warrior wins. Finish him!"

Liu Kang bowed to Shao Kahn, "I respectfully decline."

Kahn scoffed feeling even more incredulous than before, "Kill him. I command it!"

Kang nodded rising from his bow, "I will not kill him. It is not my way."

Shao Kahn's disbelief quickly turned to rage. He raised his hand gathering green energy and aimed it at the combatants. Raiden also raised his shouting, "Liu Kang move!"

Liu Kang moved out of the way just as Kahn fired his blast at Motaro which caused the centaur to explode violently on contact spraying blood and bodyparts across the field. Kahn held his palm outstretched so to bring Motaro's large soul to him. The green wisps that Motaro was reduced to attempted to escape, but it was pulled to Kahn and swirled around his hand before disappearing.

Kahn lowered his arm. "Sorcerer, this development does not bode well for you."

Shang Tsung recovered from his dismay with an arrogant smirk, " Scorpion, challenge Kazuma Kuwabara."

Scorpion's glowing red eyes flamed, "No!" He turns to Tsung furious, "I only desire to fight Sub-Zero and send him back to the abyss."

"You will fight whom I command." Shang snapped with a scowl, but then his face softened, "Do not worry, you shall fight Sub-Zero when the time comes. Not before, not after."

Scorpion bowed his head, but steeped into the middle of the ring, "I challenge Kazuma Kuwabara."

Kuwabara entered as well swinging his right arm stretching it out some more, "You look pretty tough."

"You shall see how much." Scorpion said placing his hands upon his blades.

Kuwabara formed his spirit sword, "Same here."

"Impressive." Scorpion said as he drew a ninjato from his back with flair. He set it alit with hellfire. He sinked into the Earth with a blaze of fire. Kuwabara managed to track the quick movement of Scorpion's energy and raise his blade to block the hellspawn's upward strike from behind. Kuwabara broke his blade free from the deadlock and slashed horizontally three times rapidly. Scorpion dodged each of them batting away any that got close. Kuwabara rammed his shoulder into Scorpion's chest. The cursed spectre stumbled backwards his lower jaw jutting through his mask.

Scorpion snapped his jaw back into place, "Not bad."

Kuwabara snickered pointing his sword towards his opponent, "Come on and I'll show you some-"

Scorpion sheathed his sword, but then swiftly outstretched his plam shooting out a kunai on a rope, "GET OVER HERE!"

The kunai interrupted Kuwabara by stabbing him in the right shoulder! He gave a scream of pain to accompany the stream of blood that was prolonged by Scorpion yanking him towards himself. Once Kuwabara reached striking range, Scorpion jabbed the kunai deeper into his shoulder more blood gushing out onto him. Kuwabara's spirit sword dissipated.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted barely able to restrain himself. Scorpion quickly pulled the kunai out with his left hand, struck Kuwabara in his kidney, and brought the school kid's head to his knee slamming it against it. Scorpion then shoved the Earthrealm warrior away. Kuwabara fell over onto his back clenching his wound crying out in pain. Kuwabara tried to rise, but Scorpion stomped down on his chest sending him back into the dirt. He rested his ninjato above his throat.

Kahn stood and applauded with a twisted smile, "Scorpion wins! A victory for Outworld. Now finish him!"

Scorpion looked to the teen beneath him, then to the Overloard of Outworld. He clenched his fists, "No. I only want to kill one warrior."

His hate ridden eyes shot to Sub-Zero. Their hate laid thick in the air. Shao Kahn radiated an acid green aura, "I grow weary of the lack of the blood."

Scorpion turned back to Kahn as he sheathed his sword, "Emperor, I remember you proclaiming that the victor determined the fate of the loser. I have no will to kill him, so I will not."

Raiden took a step closer to the fray, "That is not only what you said Kahn, but a part of the rules of Kombat. A rule you violated not ten minutes ago."

Kahn held the armrests of his throne until they cracked underneath, "There shall be a recess until tomorrow. Then the tournament shall resume."

Kahn then turned and left with his remaining fighters following. Only Shang Tsung remained behind stroking his chin in thought. Scorpion stepped off Kuwabara leaving him there writhing in the dirt. The Earthrealm warriors except the Lin Kuei, the government agent, and Hiei rushed to his side. Sonya quickly placed her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding while Yusuke tore off a bit of his school uniform to make a makeshift bandage. Kurama took it from him applying it around the wound gently. Kuwabara's breathing eased.

Yusuke grit his teeth and he looked towards the departing Outworld kombatants to find Scorpion. Scorpion felt his gaze, and stopped momentarily to look over his shoulder. The two warriors eyes met.

Genkai placed a hand over Yusuke's shoulder comfortingly, "Wait before you do something foolish. Remember not only would you be breaking the rules, but he could have done far worse."

Yusuke relented but maintained that look of dogged determination. With that, Scorpion continued on his way out of the arena.

Tsung strutted over to the Earthrealm fighters with a more neutral attitude out of his master's gaze. He stopped at a respectable distance from the opposing party, "What fortunate to know that even hellspawn show mercy."

Raiden scowled at Shang Tsung his eyes crackling lighting from fury. Johnny Cage beat him to the punch responding with, "Unlike others I can think of"

Shang Tsung shook his head as if disappointed, "Now Mr. Cage, you presume to know me? Did you not preach in your movie Ninja Mime that appearances are deceiving?"

Sonya stood and moved next to Johnny as the actor took a step forward towards Tsung much to the ancient sorcerer's delight. Liu Kang pointed to Tsung accusingly, "And you are nothing but deceiving, shapeshifter."

Tsung snickered, "Upon that, we agree Liu Kang. Although, I am not here to deceive. I wish to guide you to your quarters."

Sonya's eyes narrowed, "You mean cells?"

Tsung laughed, "My my, I am hitting every sore spot. How callous of me."

Johnny placed his hand in front of Sonya when she took a step forward glaring at Tsung dangerously, "Not worth it Sonya."

Yusuke stood up, "I'd say it'd be worth it to shut up this prick."

"Gracious guests, I would have you all know that a lavish tower made specifically for the combatants in Outworld tournaments is prepared for all of you including spectators such as Miss Genkai and Mr. Styker."

Styker's eyes widened, "How did you…?"

Tsung gave him a confident grin. Liu Kang frowned, "You'll find our friend here has a way of knowing things."

Tsung laughed again more heartedly, "We are friends now Liu Kang? What a development."

Liu Kang cracked his knuckles, "Be happy I have already competed or I'd defeat you yet again."

Tsung looked to all of the Earthrealm warriors, "Any volunteers willing to fight me on your behalf?"

Yusuke came forward, "I'll take you on asshole."

Genkai smiled but those who fought in the previous Mortal Kombat looked concerned. Liu Kang stepped in front of Yusuke, "Are you sure?"

The Spirit Detective nodded with a smile, "I'll kick his ass day and night, rain or shine."

Tsung rubbed his hands together eagerly then raised his fists into the air gathering a dark green aura around himself and Yusuke. Before anyone could say anything else, the two vanished.

* * *

><p>(AN) Sorry for fans of Kuwabara. I like him too. However, I wanted to experiment in fast and brutal fights. They will likely get longer as I go on. ( AN)


	3. Chapter 3

All that Yusuke could see was the emerald green aura of Shang Tsung's magic for a few seconds with his breath held. Suddenly, he found himself in a new place. The spirit detective examined himself quick to make sure he was all there. He was on a metal square platform surrounded by towering mountains. Only moonlight and torches illuminated the area. Yusuke went over to the edge of the platform. He gulped as he peered over and saw nothing but spikes beneath him, well that and the bones scattered on top of them.

He heard the laughter behind him and turned to see Shang Tsung hovering over to him before landing gracefully. The sorcerer smirked holding his arms out, "Welcome to the Pit. We are alone."

Yusuke scoffed, "Good. Now no one can see me thrash you."

The evil sorcerer stroked his beard with a sneer, "Amusing. Show me."

Yusuke raised his fists giving a few taunting jabs.

"You never cease to amuse me, boy." Tsung said as he shot a fireball at Yusuke that took the shape of a skull in midair. He kept up the pressure by firing two more after it.

Yusuke managed to dodge the attacks thanks to reflexes hardened by Dodgeball. Yusuke charged Tsung readying his right fist. His opponent readied his defenses in anticipation for a blow. His training with Genkai managed to further his spirit energy to fire a maximum of five spirit guns, or three spirit shotguns. Not as many as he'd like, but considering his past fights where he could only do one per day he counted his blessings.

Yusuke made it to five paces in front of Tsung before he brought his right fist back charging energy into it. He shouted at the top of his lungs, "Spirit Shotgun!"

Tsung barely managed to teleport out of the way of the barrage of spirit pellets. Most scattered off into the distance while some affected the platform leaving burn marks and in some places holes. Tsung reappeared on the other side of the platform behind Yusuke and with a bright flash shapeshifted into Johnny Cage. The false Cage launched a Shadow Kick at Yusuke sliding across the ground. The teenager managed to dive out of the way onto his back. He aimed his finger at where Tsung would stop, but as soon as he was ready in a flash of green Keiko stood in his sights horrified.

Yusuke gave a second of hesitation. The false Keiko fired a fireball at Yusuke. Yusuke fires his spirit gun through the projectile narrowly missing the sorcerer who leaned to the side. In a flash, Tsung returned to his normal appearance.

"Your skills are admirable Yusuke." Tsung said clapping as Yusuke picked himself up. The Spirit detective lunged at the ancient sorcerer, but the conniving soul stealer parried his blow countering by jamming his palm into Yusuke's chin. Yusuke was knocked back a step trying to not show signs of weakness. His experience with street fights has taught him not showing weakness was half of the battle.

"I must say the only flaw is you need more precise control over your energy exhaustion. Under the proper teacher…"

Yusuke wiped spit and blood from his mouth, "Go to hell."

Tsung sighed shaking his head, "The ignorance of youth."

"I'll show you ignorant!" Yusuke shouted as he came forward again.

Tsung crossed his arms unamused as he hovered backwards letting the Spirit detective come. Yusuke kept his eyes on Tsung thinking about all the ways he was going to beat the smug smile off the sorcerer's face. He swung rhythmically at Tsung, but the sorcerer merely floated further backwards just out of his reach. He was so lost in his assault that he neglected to see that Tsung hovered over the edge of the platform until he stepped off it. Yusuke managed to grab the edge of the platform placing both hands on it and exhaled heavily. Tsung landed in front of Yusuke's hands and squatted down over the Spirit Detective who was feeling the strain build in his arms from them supporting his body's weight.

"Now that I have your attention, I want to propose a deal." Tsung said with a gloating smile, "Will you aid in me in overthrowing Shao Kahn, or will you fall to your death?"

Yusuke looked to the spikes below him then back to the sorcerer, "Fine, I'll help you. Just help me out okay! "

Shang Tsung pulled Yusuke up with a smug grin on his face, "I had a feeling you'd see things my way."

Yusuke thanked him with a punch to the face, "No problem!"

The Spirit Detective followed up with a hit to the kidney bringing Tsung to one knee, "That's for shape shifting like a pansy."

Then finished with a roundhouse punch to the shapshifter's jaw knocking him to his side, "And that's for being a dumbass thinkin' I can't lie."

Tsung teleported himself away from his foe and upright. He wiped the blood from his mouth, "Well, that was a surprise. It has been so long since I have been fooled. I must be losing my touch since it was such an elementary ruse."

Yusuke grinned, "Don't give yourself too much credit."

Tsung threw his head back from laughter then stretched his arms out, "Have it your way. No more sandbagging. I'm tired of this little exhibition fight so show me what you can do."

Yusuke came at the sorcerer aiming a kick at his exposed stomach. Tsung managed to sweep his arm under the kick and move it aside. He then twisted around giving Yusuke a crushing kick to his waist.

The Spirit detective shifted a step before striking back at Tsung's fluid defense. Yusuke fainted with his left fist then drove his right at Tsung who quickly grabbed his wrist before it could connect. The spirit detective swiftly broke the grip after years of having the same thing happen to him. He tried to send his right knee to the sorcerer's groin, but his opponent countered with his own knee. Yusuke desperately tried to break the stalemate with a head-butt only to find Tsung lean back enough to dodge it. Tsung slipped his foot behind Yusuke's left foot then snaked his right arm through Yusuke's defense to strike him square in the chest knocking him over. As he fell, Tsung hastened his fall with a chop to his opponent's stomach slamming him against the steel floor. Yusuke gasped out in pain gripped his sore spot.

"No witty remarks boy?" Tsung asked as he kicked Yusuke while he was down. Tsung took three steps back, "Honestly, I was hoping for more of a fight."

Yusuke barely managed to kneel his left hand on his left knee and his right loosely at his side, "You got me down twice, you won't again."

Tsung chuckled as he took his stance again, "Oh?"

Yusuke in a flash gathered energy and fired a Spirit Gun at Tsung. Tsung certainly did not expect the move. He reflexively moved to the right but the shot still pierced his left shoulder coming out the other end. The sorcerer held his wound gasping in pain.

The Spirit detective rose deliberately. He felt pain, but he remembered himself in worse shape. He went over to Tsung and punched the soul stealer in the nose. Tsung was knocked backward blood oozing from his nose.

Yusuke waved his hand around moving his fingers to make sure they were still working right, "Huh, gotta admit I didn't think that'd work. What's that they say about fooling someone twice?"

Tsung looked to Yusuke his eyes for once filled with fury. However, he eased up, "Enjoy your victory for now Spirit Detective knowing I could have killed you trice over."

Yusuke went forward punching Tsung in the face, blocking the sorcerer's counter chop, and punched him again. With each blow, Tsung was knocked back further and further until he was teetering on the brink of the arena. Yusuke finally kicked Tsung square in his chest knocking him over the edge. Tsung showed no fear as he fell. There was a green flash, and when Yusuke looked over the side he could see hide nor hair of the man. Yusuke wiped sweat from his brow panting his arms aching the exertion.

"I guess I win." Yusuke said to the Shadow Priest overlooking the fight. The priest nodded holding up his hand. Raiden teleported in with a flash of lightening causing Yusuke to jump in fright, "Dude! Don't do that you scared me."

Raiden breathed a sight of relief, "My apologies. I am happy to see you alive. When I saw you were fighting on The Pit against Shang Tsung I thought for sure you would perish."

Yusuke sighed then smirked, "Nah, he was tough but in the end I was tougher."

Raiden teleported the both of them outside a large structure that reminded Yusuke of towering ancient Chinese temples. Unlike most of the scenery around Outworld, this place had less of a Death Metal mood about the place. It was by no means rays of sunshine and daisies, but considering Yusuke just fought on an arena suspended over spikes he would be willing to rest anywhere. The Thunder God and the Spirit Detective entered the building to see that the others were mingling pretty well save the absent Agent Stryker and the Lin Kuei. However, to Yusuke that was just fine.

Liu Kang noticed Yusuke entered then came over to him and gave him a congratulatory bow and handshake, "Good work defeating Shang Tsung. The less we see of him the better."

"If he does I'll send him packing again," Yusuke agreed rubbing his sore arms.

Kung Lao joined them, "I wonder if Tsung had any parting tricks in mind. He usually does not go down so easily."

Raiden stroked his chin pondering that, "Yusuke, did Tsung say anything during the fight?"

Yusuke scoffed, "That guy wouldn't shut up. He said he wanted me to help him with something. Of course he didn't say what gotta hand him that."

Liu Kang crossed his arms remembering the extent of Tsung's manipulations in the last Mortal Kombat tournament, "We need to be wary. Kahn is a bigger threat but Shang Tsung should not be underestimated."

"Indeed," Raiden nodded in agreement, "Go relax warriors. After the allotted time, you may be challenged again at any moment by Outworld representatives. Kahn has shown repeated disregard for the sacred rules of Mortal Kombat so be vigilant."

The fighters bowed then left Raiden alone to his thoughts. The Shaolin monk and White Lotus Society Warrior stopped in the middle of the room and Yusuke stopped with them a question burning in his mind, "Hey Liu, what was with that freaky soundin' shout of yours while you fight?"

The Mortal Kombat champion rubbed the back of his neck chuckling, "Basically, it is a part of my fighting style. I use it as a bit of distraction and a way to express my power as I strike."

Yusuke shrugged, "So it's like Bruce Lee? Gotcha. I guess wearing no shirt is a part of your style too?"

"No," Kung Lao interjected snickering, "That is his way of showing off his rippling pecs to the ladies."

Liu elbowed Kung Lao in the ribs leading the two to square off mockingly waiting to see if the other would strike. Yusuke just shook his head in amusement and moved on to the others who were gathered on the other end of the room. As he walked, Yusuke saw out the corner of his eye Hiei staring out a window towards Kahn's Fortress.

Typical, Yusuke thought as he diverted his gaze to the corner of the room where Genkai, Sonya, Johnny Cage, and Kurama gathered around Kuwabara who was lying on a reed bed. Yusuke joined them taking a knee next to Kuwabara.

"He is fine," Genkai stated, "We stopped his bleeding and his bones will take care of themselves. He is lucky he was not killed."

"Tha… that fire guy… was lucky…. I… I… let my guard down…" Kuwabara retorted deliriously.

Genkai stepped away from the Spirit Swordsman, "Let's give him some room to vent out his hot air."

Everyone gave a at least a bit of a laugh at that. As Johnny Cage tried to walk by Genkai with Sonya Genkai suddenly grabbed his arm, "You, I remember you."

Johnny gasped, "Damn it."

Genkai smirked letting go of the movie star, "I thought so. Looks like you made something of yourself after all."

Sonya looked to them in disbelief as did Yusuke, "Johnny, you know this woman?"

Before Johnny could speak Genkai nodded, "His teacher sent him to me knowing his potential but also seeing he would need special work. All of his moves he mastered with my… encouragement."

Sonya laughed causing Johnny to blush, "Oh my god, that is something else."

Genkai went around Johnny to Sonya and beckoned her to follow, "Let me fill you in on some fun secrets about our celebrity that you never thought you know."

Johnny could only watch horrorstruck as the two women went off and gossiped about him. He hung his head low. Yusuke came over and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't let it get you down man, we all gotta go through it some time or another. Could be worse."

Johnny sighed blushing, "Yeah, I know. I've been through worse. I'm going to bed."

Johnny then left the crowd.

Johnny sat in a room alone upon his bed looking out the window towards the wastes of Outworld feeling unable to sleep. He steeled his resolve. No matter how he feels, he must not let his homeworld become like this place. He heard someone pull back the curtain that acted as a door, and heard the familiar clack of combat boots. He turned he saw Sonya standing behind him. She placed a hand on her hip, "Hey bigshot, I've never seen you like this. What's up?"

"Lots of… personal stuff going on. What did Genkai say about me?" Johnny replied.

Sonya walked over to him and sat down next to him, "Nothing I couldn't have already guessed. So you got a lot of fun stuff going on too? My bosses think I committed treason and if I go back stateside I'll probably get a subpoena over a trial about a crime I didn't commit. What's your trouble?"

Johnny shrugged throwing up his hands, "Well, since we went to the tournament, things have gone downhill in my life. Word is that my career is shot, and since I have spent the last twenty years building that up that's all that work ruined. Not only that, but…"

Sonya looked to him her face the picture of concern, "But what?"

Johnny's head hung low, "Remember how I killed that Goro creep when he went after us? Well, that was first time I ever killed someone."

Sonya patted his hand comfortingly, "Johnny, he would have killed us if you didn't."

Johnny clinched his fists, "It's not that Sonya. Killing may be something you do for a living, but not me. I've never done it before for real so when I did it scared me how much I liked it."

Sonya turned his head to face hers and kept her other hand over his fist. Johnny remembered when he first saw those sky blue eyes. Although, the first time he caught a glimpse of Sonya he was not looking at her eyes. Now, however, he saw those blue eyes and their soft gaze sobered him.

"Johnny," Sonya said softly, "As long as I've been in the military I do not enjoy killing anyone. Hell, even fighting against these monsters I do not enjoy anything about causing them pain because I would like to think about what it would be like the other way around. Does this person or thing or whatever I am murdering have a family? Hopes? Dreams? Are they being forced into fighting me? I pity them, but I want to live so I kill them."

Johnny sighed shaking his head, "I don't think that helps-"

She placed a finger over his lips, "I'm not done."

She removed the finger continuing, "Just as I feel pity for those I've killed who I have killed, I will fight to bring to justice the Kanos of the world who are apathetic monsters. This Shao Kahn guy, he is as straight up crazy as they come. They don't get more evil than that guy. If he comes at me, I will not back down or hesitate."

"What if it is not so black and white?" Johnny asked lost in those blue eyes.

Sonya sighed draping her arms over her knees looking out over the landscape, "It hardly ever is. This Outworld place, there might be more to it that we can relate to than we think."

"Great so now you are telling me not to judge just like everyone else."

"No Johnny, I am telling you to make a call when the time comes. There are things you can't plan for, things that blindside you and leave you reeling. Sometimes you don't have the time to plan out everything you want to do because someone else forces your hand.

She looked to him and smiled, "Just because you made the call you did when you did doesn't define you. The next time a moment comes for you to make a judgment call on the matter, the true you will shine through."

Johnny returned the smile staring back into Sonya's eyes, "I think I understand what you are trying to say. Thank Sonya."

She nodded then rose to leave, "No prob. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." Johnny said as he watched her leave. Now that he felt more relaxed, Johnny went straight to bed.

Shao Kahn paced his throne room obviously troubled by how the tournament panned out thus far. He had his remaining warriors gathered before him in addition to three new figures. The first newcomer was a woman holding a staff who stood next to Princess Kitana and wore a skintight green outfit that mirrored the Princess's own. In addition, two men stood near on another but with plenty of space between them. The one on the left wore elaborate purple garb as well as a veil to cover his face. The other stood more forthcoming with only spiked shoulder pads and thick, black leather leggings. The latter individual laso had tattooed over his face lack markings that resembled a raccoon.

Kahn looked to the two men dangerously, "General Reiko, General Rain. Your service to my cause has been dutiful. If you are as loyal as you want me to believe, you would be ready to prove your worth and attack the Earthrealmers. All stand to prove their worth in combat. Those unworthy will find themselves dying the most excruciating deaths that my master torturers can muster."

"None. Are. Exempt." Kahn spat out each word as he glanced from warrior to warrior. Sheeva bowed humbly, Nitara working to suppress her unease, the mysterious woman garbed in purple, Reptile sulking in the corner, and finally stopping upon the Princess and her escort.

"Outworld may have one victory," Kahn continued, "but it was by a warrior on loan from the Netherrealm. I should not need to rely on the forsaken to win my battles for me. I want no debts to sniveling cowards like Quan Chi! That reminds me, double the search for Shang Tsung. I want him caught alive so that I may rend his head from his shoulders!"

Shao Kahn exited the room his ill mood, his two generals, and the purple clad woman behind him. Reptile slinked away unnoticed. Nitara took flight out of the company of Kahn's most loyal subjects. Only Sheeva, Princess Kitana, and the other woman in green remained.

"Jade," the Princess addressed the staff-wielding assassin, "I have never seen my father so angry."

Sheeva made as if to mention something, but held her tongue. The shokan representative coughed, "If I may Princess, who do you believe that you will fight amongst those Earthrealm scum."

Kitana's gaze wandered, "That Liu Kang appears to be an opponent of my caliber. I have slain many, so I believe I can slay Earthrealm's champion."

"Interesting," Jade commented, "That other young man who defeated Shang Tsung, that news surprised me. Unless Tsung is up to tricks."

Kitana nodded with distain, "I am happy to be rid of that sorcerer."

Sheeva crossed her arms, "Agreed. I wish to take revenge on that Johnny Cage. I heard he killed Prince Goro, and since then the Emperor has showered favors upon the minotaur barbarians. The pride of the Shokan must be restored. I aim to do so."

"Then do so Sheeva." Kitana replied, "We shall put these Earthrealm worms in their place."

Smoke and Sub-Zero stood on an upper balcony of the residence. Smoke stood with his hands upon the railing while Sub-Zero leaned against the wall glaring at the floor.

Smoke sighed, "I wonder how Cyrax's intervention fared."

Sub-Zero shrugged, "I do not care."

Smoke turned around to face his friend eyes wide with surprise, "What are you saying friend? The Lin Kuei have been nothing short of a family to me."

Sub-Zero kept his eyes fixed where they were, "The only family I had is no more."

Smoke placed his hand upon Sub-Zero's shoulder compassionately, "Friend, do not make it so personal. I am on your side. Together, we shall bring your brother's killer to justice."

Sub-Zero noticed movement out of the corner of his eye to the left. He looked up to the top of the building to see shadows slip away from them. Sub-Zero propelled himself up to the next floor with a blast of ice. He recognized the figure garbed in black that ran away from him. Smoke appeared beside him in a puff of smoke and joined him in the chase higher up the building, "Who is this guy? He moves like the shadows."

The shadowy spectre jumped up to the tiled roof ascending to the top of the building. Sub-Zero and Smoke pursued until they reached the pinnile of the building. A small square roughly foutry yards in diameter with twisting spires at each corner. The three were cramped upon there the shadowy figure stood at the edge looking down with his backed turned to the Lin Kuei.

"We will chase us even if you run coward," Sub-Zero spat coolly preparing for a fight in his tiger stance, "Turn and face us."

The figure turned around the moonlight showing that he indeed was the wraith Noob Saibot they recognized from the Koliseum. The warrior wore armor like ancient Chinese warriors, and his tattered cloth mask covere all but his blank soulless eyes.

"Who are you?" Smoke asked positioned as well to fight.

The hellspawn accessed the two of them carefully, and then took up his stance, "My name is none of your concern. You, grey one, I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!"

Smoke raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Really? Bold move abomination. I will show you why that was unwise."

"Are you sure about this?" Sub-Zero asked Smoke uncertainly, "you do not know what power this thing possesses. Netherrealm demons are full of tricks."

Smoke smiled confidently under his mask, "So am I. Get out of the way, you do not want to interfere with this fight. I can handle this."

Sub-Zero gave a swift nod then leapt down the next floor down. Smoke chuckled, "Now it's just you and me ugly."

The revenant clenched his fists enraged. He then held out his hand and a darker copy of him rose out of the earth. Smoke viewed the clone carefully as it charged him. Smoke managed to swipe away the clone dissipating it. He noticed his opponent vanished, so he glanced around with his guard up.

Suddenly, he felt a strike behind him! Smoke twisted around aiming a blow to his foe's neck, but swatted only at air. Smoke pivoted around anticipating another attack from behind. Smoke just barely managed to block his quick strikes. The Lin Kuei disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Smoke reappeared immediately behind his foe kicking him in the back forcing him to take a step forward to regain his balance. The wraith turned around with a roundhouse punch. Smoke raised his hand to block it and used his other to punch the stranger in the kidneys. When his foe recoiled in pain, Smoke grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder slamming the black wraith into the ground. The shadow warrior attempted to kick up at Smoke from below, but Smoke vanished as he did before reappearing in front of him. Smoke raised his foot to stomp his foe. However, the Netherrealm wraith sunk into the ground becoming merely a shadow to slink away out of Smoke's reach.

When Smoke saw he opponent rise again in front of him, he stretched his neck, "You fight deceptively, like a Lin Kuei."

"The Lin Kuei are not the only warriors who deal in deception." The shadow wraith replied coolly raising his palms like tiger claws.

Smoke disappeared in a poof and reappeared in front of his opponent kicking his torso knocking him back a step. He used his arms to knock his foe's arms down so that he could drive his knee into his foe's chest, vanish in a puff of smoke, then reappear behind him landing a punch between the wraith's shoulder blades.

The shadow warrior held firm this time managing to land a sidekick onto Smoke's knee causing the Lin Kuei to buckle. He then gathered dark energy in his palms and fired the purple ball at Smoke. When the ball hit the Lin Kuei ninja, purple swirls surrounded him and he noticed that he no longer emitted smoke. He attempted to teleport as he had throughout the fight, but nothing happened.

The Netherrealm warrior quickly summoned his shadow to uppercut Smoke before he himself followed up with an elbow jab right at his throat. Smoke fell into the arms of the shadow clone who pinned him in a Full Nelson hold. The wraith punched Smoke across his face knocking his mask off; then the wraith's shadow clone kneed Smoke in the back causing it to dissolve. Finally, the shadow clone's master drew back to nail Smoke with a kick to the stomach making his opponent vomit all over him. Smoke felt his ribcage shatter. Smoke collapsed clutching his side trying to bite back the pain. Only then did the curse that the Netherrealm fighter placed on Smoke expired.

Smoke could barely stand without holding his broken bones. He prepared himself for another rush, but the victorious Netherrealm fighter slapped Smoke into submission then picked up his beaten opponent by the front of his uniform,

"I know you, Smoke," the shadow spectre said, "Before I died, I was once an Lin Kuei warrior with the codename Sub-Zero."

Smoke gasped sharply, "No…"

The wraith drew Smoke closer so that he could stare into his lifeless eyes, "However, after my death my soul descended into the Netherrealm. Quan Chi found me. He told me that though I fought once for Raiden, the Thunder God betrayed me. Quan Chi told me that he observed my fighting prowess and favored me. He offered me a choice, suffer in eternal damnation or fight by his side. You can see what I chose."

Smoke coughed up blood, "Bi-Han…"

"I am no longer Bi-Han," the former Sub-Zero growled as he lifted Smoke over him, "I am now Noob Saibot."

Noob Saibot then threw Smoke off the edge of the building. The warrior managed to release a startled cry as he sailed through the sky before he hit the ground with a sickening crack. Rocks pierced his chest, arms, and legs. More fractured his skull. Smoke lay upon the rocks his face twisted into shocked agony.

In a flash of dark red, Quan Chi appeared over Smoke's lifeless body with a smirk. Noob stared at the lifeless body a moment more, "See you in the Netherrealm, Tomas."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to all who have provided feedback on this story. It is not a perfect gem in hindsight. As I see some things I would have prefered to do differently I would also dislike altering the story so much after getting this far. I will stay the course until it is done. I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Mortal Kombat they belong to their respective owners. /AN

The roar of the crowd within the Koliseum meant nothing to Sheeva. It was not taboo among the Shokan for females to fight, just unprecedented for one to have such success that she gains the attention of the Emperor. She was used to the cheers when she took her opponent and broke their spine across her knee. She reminisced on her upstaging victory against a centaur champion. She ripped off his arms and used them to beat him to death. The more the Shokan warrior thought about past triumphs the more she thought about the conversation she had with her mother this morning before she set out for the Koliseum.

* * *

><p>Sheeva walked along the mountainside trail that led up to a cliff sacred to the Shokan. It was here that the prophets of old dictated visions to the tribe. Sheeva's mother, Ganesh, mediated upon the tip of the cliff. Once the elderly Shokan heard her daughter arrive, she greeted her without breaking her concentration, "Daughter, should you not be at the Koliseum for the tournament? The Shokan do not need further disgrace."<p>

"I was concerned." Sheeva replied, "You have been here for three days straight."

Ganesh nodded, "The spirit world has enlightened me. Prince Goro's killer is present at the tournament."

"What?! Who is the defiler of our honor?" Sheeva cried out in fury.

"Emblazoned upon his chest are the words 'Johnny Cage'." Ganesh stated.

Sheeva steeled herself, "I will ensure all of the Earthrealmers pay the price if that will restore favor with the Emperor."

Ganesh removed her hand and backed away, "For if you do, you shall find no sanctuary here if you fail."

Sheeva looked hurt for a moment, but then nodded in understanding, "All the more reason to not fail."

* * *

><p>Sheeva stood at the foot of Kahn's throne slightly troubled about the fewer warriors with her. Although, such a situation favored the Shokan warrior as that was more time for her to shine. Kitana and Jade flanked their master. The koliseum filled up once again with beings from all over Outworld eager to see more blood.<p>

The Shokan glared as the Earthrealmer fighters entered the Koliseum for a fresh day of combat. She noted the lack of the grey-garbed ninja, probably fallen in kombat during the night. Whether legitimate or illegitimate, a death in combat is a death in combat. This only violated the rules if the two realm in kombat assassinate one another.

When Sheeva saw the man with Johnny Cage written across his chest like a badge of honor she scowled. She stepped forward singling out Cage, "You! Killer of Goro! I challenge you to Mortal Kombat."

Johnny looked stunned. He only narrowly beat Goro when they fought, but in hindsight, he suspected that it was mostly due to Goro being tired from his defeat by Liu Kang, "How'd you know I did that?"

Sonya elbowed him in the ribs, "You just told her dumbass."

Johnny winced rubbing where Sonya hit him, "Hey! I'm an actor not a master spy. Are you trying to help her beat me?"

Sheeva growled clinching her fists, "I will kill you for killing Prince Goro."

The action star glanced over to Raiden nerviously, "You think I can do this?"

"Do not doubt yourself or you are already defeated." Radien whispered, "Remember what you did when you defeated Goro."

Johnny nodded doing a few warm up jabs, "Right. Punch him in the- "

Sonya elbowed him again, "That won't work this time."

Raiden nodded, "True, but don't forget that once challenged you only have two choices: fight or surrender. However, surrender counts as a defeat for Earthrealm."

"Hey Cage," Kuwabara shouted, "Don't back down. Kick this ugly chick's ass like you did to _Croissant Heureux _ in Ninja Mime."

Johnny grimaced, "I will pay you any amount of money to never mention that movie again."

Sonya placed her hand on the actor's shoulder chuckling as he flinched, "You can do this Johnny."

Johnny nodded and took off his glasses, "Mind holding my glasses? I learned last time to not bring $500 shades."

Sonya nodded and took them, "Good call. Now focus on not dying alright?"

Johnny saluted before he stepped into the arena with Sheeva. Although, Shao Kahn raised his hands and suddenly the two warriors vanished in a flash of bright green.

Sonya stepped forward angrily but Raiden stopped her, "He merely teleported them."

"To where?" She asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." Raiden answered.

Kahn strummed his fingers upon his throne, "Feel free to challenge my warriors Raiden. I thought of sending our fighters to other arenas so that we could speed this tournament along to its inevitable conclusion."

Raiden nodded, "Fine, I will be glad to see Earthrealm warriors return victorious. They will win fast enough to keep you from getting too impatient."

Kung Lao entered the arena, "I am tired of waiting. I am ready to fight."

Kahn laughed, "Someone, accommodate this boy who if he is so willing to die."

The ninja in purple garb made to move in, but Nitara flew into the ring first. The woman in purple stepped back disappointed.

"I will fight him." Nitara said. Both Kung Lao and Shao Kahn eyed her with interest before the emperor teleported them both away.

Kahn shifted in his throne, "Any other takers? Don't be discouraged, we all must die sometime."

Mileena stepped forward, "I too am tired of waiting. Come and challenge me if you dare."

Kitana raised an eyebrow in confusion. This stranger's voice bore a resemblance to hers. The Earthrealmers looked to the shapely woman in purple then wondered who would face her. Kurama shrugged and causally went into the arena to face her, "I would not mind being your opponent."

The woman brightened at the sight of him looking at him hungrily. Kurama accessed her for a moment until Kahn teleported them. The crowd booed at the prospect of all the violence taking place elsewhere, Kahn raised his hand silencing them, "The next fight shall commence here. Ermac, prove your worth."

Ermac hovered into the arena and landed gracefully. Hiei entered the arena a hand on his katana hilt. Kahn laughed at the short warrior, "This affair shall be quick."

Hiei threw off his overcoat. He smirked as he placed his hand on the hilt of his blade, "Go ahead, make my day."

Ermac raised a clenched fist, "We are many, you are but one."

Hiei in the blink of an eye lunged at Ermac. However, Ermac held out his arm catching Hiei in midair telepathically. Hiei struggled against the hold but he was helpless as Ermac slammed him into the ground. Hiei gasped in surprise and pain as he was tossed like a rag doll into a wall of the Koliseum. Before the demon's stunned body could hit the ground, Ermac caught him mid-fall. The warrior of many souls telepathically punched Hiei in the gut a few times before slamming him against the ground again.

Hiei got up stretching his sore spots. He wiped blood dripping from his nose and reassured himself by making sure that his sword was still there. "It's good that Kurama isn't here to see this. I grow weary of him trying to tell me strategy as if I have no idea how to fight. He could probably stop a Fist of the Mortal Flame, and I should conserve my ultimate technique for last resort. Hopefully I shouldn't need it to be a scrub like this one."

Ermac stared at the demon waiting for him to try again. Hiei drew his sword slowly; then in a flash threw it at Ermac like a boomerang. Ermac managed to catch the sword with his power, but could not react fast enough to block Hiei's kick to the back of his head. Ermac lost concentration and Hiei's sword clanged as it hit the ground. Hiei then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks against Ermac's back as if the warrior were a combat dummy. He then grabbed the ninja by the torso and with a great shout suplexed him.

Hiei then rolled over to seize his sword, but Ermac psychically pulled the sword to himself. Hiei failed to keep a hold of it. Ermac readied Hiei's own sword, "Come and get your weapon from us if you dare."

Hiei came at Ermac again. However, Ermac used his psychic power to kick up a dust storm to repel him. Hiei was knocked back yet again but managed to keep his footing.

Ermac then sent Hiei's blade spinning at him. However, Hiei charged it, caught it in mid-air, and went on to slice off Ermac's right arm. Ermac barely had time to cry out in pain before Hiei twirled around then cut off his opponent's head. No blood spewed out of the neck stump as the corpse slumped over, only the green aura of souls escaping. Shao Kahn raised his hand to beckon the souls to him. "The Earthrealmer, fatality."

Hiei sheathed his sword before picking up his overcoat. The crowd erupted into cheers overjoyed to see more death. Hiei walked back to his group as if killing Ermac was no trouble.

Kahn merely wore a straight face as he watched the fighter leave the center of the arena. Kitana looked to her father concerned. He seemed neither happy nor furious at the fact an off-worlder killed one of his personal creations. She fully expected half of the audience to disintegrate from his rage. Jade appeared equally surprised. Although, she recognized the expression of her master scheming silently.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Johnny Cage and Sheeva ended up on a junk sailing the Blood Seas navigating the jagged rocks. There was no crew, but the ship was guided through the rocks as if by master sailors.<p>

"By killing you, I will restore my people's honor!" Shiva sneered as she clinched her fists.

"And what good'll that do ya' when you are all still ruled by Kahn anyways?" Johnny shoots back cracking his knuckles making sure the bandages over his hands were secured.

Sheeva's mouth hung agape for an instant then she steeled herself, "Fool. Do you not realize that the strong follow the strongest while the weak are crushed under their heels?"

Johnny loosened up swaying his arms, "Leaving the strong to kill each other to prove who is the strongest. I guarantee you the strongest does not like threats to their power base."

Sheeva snarled, "I am through talking to the likes of you. I shall rip off your arms and use them to beat you to death."

Johnny grimaced, "Um… that doesn't seem excessive at all to you?"

Sheeva growled then breathed a fireball at Johnny who rolled aside.

"That's right, half dragon." He reminded himself as she came at him spinning around with her fist bared like a murderous top. Johnny somersaulted backwards quick enough to evade her bizarre attack. When Sheeva stopped to regain her balance, Johnny launched a Shadow Kick into her stomach. The Shokan was knocked back a step but caught herself in time to come forward again. She use her lower set of hands to grasp Johnny around the torso. She then used her upper arms to backhand Johnny with her left hand before she slammed her right elbow down upon his collarbone causing Johnny cried out in pain. Sheeva gave him a sinister grin as she reared her top right fist back for a powerful strike.

However, Johnny managed to raise his left arm to block her, "Wax on."

He focused his energy into his hand and threw a shadow ball into Sheeva's face that made her drop him. The actor rubbed his color bone to try and soothe it, "I've had a lot of women grab me and come to think of it a lot of women beat the shit out of me. Gotta say, that was a new one."

Sheeva rubbed her eyes with her upper set of hands from the sting of the blast and her lower set of arms tried to compensate with her balance. Johnny noticed that she stumbled back towards the cabin door near the stern of the ship. Johnny exhaled; then sprinted towards his opponent. He leapt into the air performing what he liked to call a Shadow Dropkick against Sheeva's stomach knocking her into the cabin door buckling it. Johnny then shot back up use a Shadow Kick that sent Sheeva through the door.

Johnny backed away from the door taking a moment to breathe. He had used a lot of spirit energy thus far. Hopefully, he would not need too much more to finish this fight. He heard a great enraged cry come from the cabin and Johnny made for the bow of the ship as Sheeva came barreling out of there in a berserk rage splintering any wood that got in her way. She saw Johnny and beat her fists together before jumping from the stern to the bow narrowly missing the startled movie star.

Johnny tries to punch her left side with his right hand, but Sheeva grabs his fist with her upper left hand. She then quickly grabbed his other fist so she could raise Johnny into the air. The Shokan punched him a few times in the ribs with her lower arms to keep him from struggling too much; finally, she started to pull at his arms working on ripping them out of their sockets.

Johnny grunted as he aimed a kick at Sheeva's groin. The female warrior still recoiled from the pain despite holding on to Cage. Her lower arms covered her waist as she doubled over. Johnny then swung back and forth to gain enough momentum to knee Sheeva in the chin. This forced her to let go of him as she staggered back clutching her face. She crashed into the mast that creaked but remained intact.

Johnny shakily landed in a three-point stance. Sheeva got over herself and slowly came at him again fists ready to tear him up, but Johnny dropped down into a split punching her in the groin. Sheeva collapsed onto both knees with both sets of hands covering the part of her body that Johnny was punishing. The movie star stood up; then unleashed a series of Shadow Punches into Sheeva's head.

"One, two, three!" He counted each left-right alternating punch out loud until the final blow knocked Sheeva down leaving her sprawled out on the floor bleeding from the nose and many other cuts over her face. Johnny stepped over to Sheeva his bloody fists bared. He looked down upon her posed to strike. Sheeva glanced up pathetically, and braced herself for a killing blow. However, the final blow never came. The actor calmed himself knowing his victory was complete. Johnny then sat on the nearest boat railing too tired to do anything else. Ten seconds later, the shadow priest that hovered over their match disappeared.

Sheeva stared at him astonished, "I… I don't understand… I am at your mercy, why have you not killed me?"

Johnny sighed, "Not my style."

Sheeva managed to push herself up onto one knee weakly. She panted hard from their intense battle, "What if I were to… continue fighting to the death? Disregarding the rules?"

Johnny placed his hands behind his head, "Look, I'm not going to kill you so don't even worry about it. If you were to come at me I'd continue to defend myself without killing you. Simple as that."

Sheeva wiped the blood from her nose, "I see… I would rather you have killed me. My defeat has disgraced not only myself and my family, but all of the Shokan dead, alive, or ever conceived."

Johnny cast a sidelong glance to her, "That's from the whole 'working with Kahn' thing. I'd wager that it's about time that you stop thinking about what that asshole Kahn wants and think more about what you want."

Sheeva pondered his words silently. Johnny kicked himself in disbelief that he of all people was giving advice to someone who swore to murder him just moments ago.

Suddenly, lightning struck the mast catching it on fire.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Everyone who owns their respective licenses still owns them, I just write fanfiction and have no money sadly.

Don't forget to comment and say what's good or what sucks!

* * *

><p>Kung Lao and Nitara appeared on a stone bridge within a cavernous dungeon room that had a roof covered with a system of chains. At the tips of all of the chains were hooks. One look over the side of the bridge would tell them there was a pool of green acid that did not look too inviting. The bridge crossed completely over the acid. However, it was only seven feet in width. The chains lead to one side of the room where there was an alcove with a barred door and an system of cranks that controlled the chains. The only audience the two fighters had was a lone shadow priest.<p>

Kung Lao faced Nitara posed in his defensive stance. Nitara looked around at their arena her hands on her hips, "I was hoping we would not fight here. I prefer to at least get a meal from the person I'm fighting. This acid will spoil your corpse."

Kung Lao laughed, "The acid would spoil your good looks."

Nitara raised a brow, "Aren't you some kind of monk or something?"

Kung Lao nodded taking his razor hat off to show his bald head, "I was from the order of the Shaolin, but I have branched away from my brothers to seek tutelage under the Wind God Fujin. Though I do respect the mandate to restrain from taking a wife that does not mean I cannot enjoy the finer sights in life. However, unlike Liu Kang- I have plenty of control."

Nitara frowned, "I care not. All I care about it killing as many of you Earthrealmers as possible."

Kung Lao placed his hat back on his head, "You will falter at me."

Nitara assumed her fighting stance with a sultry smile, "I am a predator. I merely need to work on you."

"Well predator," Kung Lao chuckled swaying in preparation of a strike, "explaining your strategy to an opponent in the middle of a fight is generally inadvisable."

Nitara gave out a battle cry as she came at the monk. She unleashed a flurry of punches, chops, and kicks. Kung Lao silently deflected each of them.

Nitara flapped her wings to shoot backwards and get distance between her and the monk. "Why won't you attack me?"

Kung Lao gave a playful shrug. The irked Nitara came at him again attacking him incessantly, but the result was the same.

Nitara snarled in frustration after flying backwards yet again. "Why won't you attack me coward!?"

Kung Lao snickered, "Coward am I? Surrender and let's end this folly. You don't seem interested in Shao Kahn or his games."

Nitara took fight flying over the monk and coming down on him with a strong kick. He caught it and redirected her momentum towards the floor. Nitara hit the stone floor hard. She picked herself up and turned around to face Kung Lao who again stepped away from her still in the same defensive stance.

"Stop that!" Nitara shouted furious, "Stop doing that!"

Kung Lao beckoned with his lead hand for her to come at him some more, "Please continue if you haven't had enough."

Nitara's brow twitched, "Oh, oh I've had enough."

She inhales, and then spits out a jet of blood. Kung Lao raised his hand in time to block most of it, but some still splashed on his eyes. Nitara laughed before flying over her opponent. He tried to kick him from behind, but Kung Lao spun around and deflected the attack nearly sending her off the arena from her shock. The vampiress had to use her wings to fly away from the edge to avoid falling into the acid.

She looked to Kung Lao who once again stood in that primarily defensive stance. As if that didn't irk her enough, he still had her distractive blood over his face and his eyes closed. Nitara fumed unable to control her anger.

"H-how? How did you do that? I've killed so many with that trick!"

Kung Lao grinned as he wiped the blood from his face, "I told you from the beginning I have great control. Just because you blind me doesn't mean I can't hear."

The vampiress grew so angry that she came at him in blind rage. He caught her arm then twisted her into an armlock while pushing himself away from her wings. Nitara grunted in pain, but her struggles only made it hurt more.

Kung Lao sighed, "Surrender or I will break your arm."

Nitara's frustrations and fury drove her to tears, "There is nothing you can do that Shao Kahn has not already done. Just kill me."

Kung Lao shook his head, "No."

"Please," Nitara pleaded grunting, "kill me..."

Kung Lao shook his head again, "I see no need. You are not my enemy. Surrender so I can spare you."

Nitara bowed her head in shame, "I yield."

The shadow priest disappeared. Kung Lao released her from her armlock and she stumbled onto her knees to sob more. The monk wiped his eyes of the blood and he carefully approached the sobbing woman, "What is wrong?"

The vampiress composed herself, "Outworld merged with my realm eons ago. The vampires who were not killed by the Mortal Kombat tournament defeats or the ensuing war were reduced to vagabonds in the wastes of Outworld. Kahn offered any who thought themselves strong to enter his service, but I will not serve such a bastard willingly. Any other vampire still alive is huddled in a cave scraping away at vermin to live."

Kung Lao's face became solemn, "But why do you fight for Kahn now?"

"To help Shang Tsung." She replied, "I know he will betray me as he has betrayed countless fools. However, I have no choice."

"What does Shang Tsu-" Kung Lao tried to ask before the door at the end of the bridge burst open and armed members of Shao Kahn's guard burst in. The leader of the guards pointed to Nitara, "There she is. Get her!"

The guards came at them Nitara stood up getting into her fighting stance as Kung Lao stepped beside her, "I am with you whether you want me or not."

Nitara gave him a coy grin, "You can get one and I'll get the rest."

Kung Lao let his hat loose decapitating two of the guards at the head of the pack. He twirled his arms to bring the hat back with wind magic. He caught it and used it to parry a spear thrust, stomp the wooden spear breaking it in two; then cut off the head of the guard wielding it.

Nitara caught the sword arm of the first guard and then bit his neck to drain his blood. The mindless servant of the vampiress then turned on his fellow guards who were forced to hack their comrade to pieces. Nitara picked up the dropped sword from her dead minion and used it to slice up the ones who killed him with one cut. She picked up the spear and chucked it at another guard hitting him dead between the eyes and splitting his skull.

"Aren't you glad I did not kill you?" Kung Lao said as he jumped over a guard's spear thrust and drop kick him back into guards knocking one unlucky one off the bridge. The guard sizzled in the acid as he died. Kung Lao sweep kicked another guard then slung himself delivering a crushing blow to the fallen guard's collarbone. However, despite the two kombatant's skill more and more guards entered the fray.

Nitara grabbed another guard and bit him turning him into one of her slaves. The slave then tackled a guard sending them both off the bridge. She flapped her wings to boost her and knee the head of their comrade sending him in after the other two, "Very!"

Nitara readied the stolen sword for more combat. Suddenly, she was grabbed in a full nelson by an unseen assailant from behind. The mysterious person applied tremendous pressure to her spine which caused her to drop her sword.

"Shao Kahn has something in mind for you." A cool voice whispered in her ear before she felt her stomach flip as she sank into the floor before being consumed by cold darkness.

The guards saw what happened to Nitara and ceased their aggression. Kung Lao swiveled her head to see what they were looking at managing to only catch a glimpse of a black portal closing on the floor. The monk turned back to the guards backed out of the room. Kung Lao kicked a stray spear into his hands and broke it in half. He discarded the half without the metal tip, "Looks like I will need to see my own way out."

* * *

><p>Kurama landed on his feet and glanced around to see his surroundings. He saw that he was in a misty forest of nasty looking trees. The trees had beady eyes and gaping maws. Some had their mouths closed with arms or legs sticking out with blood oozing. A few of the trees had low hanging vines that were fashioned into nooses. Some of these also had victims strangled to death. Kurama watched one tree as it took a victim hanging from a noose vine out from it with low hanging branches, and then it guided the dead body to its mouth so it could feed.<p>

Kurama frowned. He may cultivate plants that do horrible things, but he looked to these monstrosities with disgust. At least his flora was pretty to look at despite its deadly nature.

Suddenly, he heard a whistling of a weapon sailing through the air at him. He dropped to a three-point stance to dodge it. He saw when it bounced off the bark of a tree that it was a purple sai.

He turned around to see the woman in purple now armed with one sai eying him with pleasure.

"I was hoping this would not be so easy." She gave a savage, mangled laugh.

Kurama put his hands in his pockets, "I do try to not disappoint, Miss…?"

"Mileena," The woman replied ominously, "Since you won't be around much longer you may as well know it."

Kurama took out a rose and lashed out his rose whip, "I am flattered."

Mileena watched him form his weapon with amusement. She readied her remaining sai, "This may be more fun than I hoped!"

Kurama lashed his whip at her, but Mileena somersaulted back. She tossed her remaining Sai at Kurama who merely sidestepped with flourished grace. However, his whip was cut in half by the sai. Kurama discarded it causing it to wither. Mileena took up her fighting stance.

Kurama stared her down calmly but took no defensive action, "Sorry, you'll find I'm not much for hand to hand combat."

Mileena laughed harshly amused, "Well then, I shall just finish you and be done with it."

Mileena came at him trying to sidekick him. Kurama jumped away at the last second dodging the swinging noose vines of the living trees. Mileena swayed through the vines after him tenacious in keeping up with him. She struck at Kurama some more, but the demon in human form grabbed her hand before the strike could reach him, "You are not one for talking are you?"

"You are not one for fighting in a fight to the death." Mileena spat struggling to break free. She jabbed with her free hand.

"I find my joys elsewhere." Kurama replied avoiding her strike springing off a living tree to avoid it, "I might need a seed from this tree. It is a rather interesting species."

Mileena fumed at him apparently ignoring her. She rolled across the ground to him following up with a sweep kick. Kurama merely stayed out of her range for each. Mileena grew more and more furious and her attack grew more vicious. She used successive kicks, retrieved her sais, and used them to slash at Kurama who made no effort to counter attack or block he just stayed out of her way.

Mileena looked ready to tear Kurama apart. However, her anger gave way to confusion when suddenly tree roots sprouted from her sleeve. Before she could react, the roots entangled her on their way to the ground. The branches only seemed to enjoy Mileena's infuriated struggling as they grew wrapping around her more and more.

Kurama sighed as Mileena thrashed against the tree that pinned her to the ground, "Some call this specimen a Hate Vine. It feeds off your hate and struggling in order to grow."

Mileena growled in anguish completely restrained by the Hate Vine, "Finish me then! Or will you damn plant do that for you?"

Kurama shook his head, "The hate vine shares a symbiotic relationship with its host. As long as you feel anger, it will thrive."

Mileena screamed in rage, "No! I can't lose! Not like this! I must complete my mission!"

The shadow monk that presided over the fight vanished once it was obvious Mileena would not break free. Kurama turned away from the screaming woman seeing no further need to be here. In fact, it comforted him to be amongst flora again even if it was alien.

Once Kurama vanished, a shadowy figure appeared. It was dressed in the usual garb of the ninja clans, but more vicious looking and colored an ugly gray. Undead grey eyes stared at Mileena.

"Are you going to free me or kill me? If not then go jump off a cliff." The purple clothed assassin said in disgust. The figure did not speak as it pulled out a kunai in each hand.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN) This is not for profit and all that jazz. I will finish this with hopefully shorter breaks between chapters. Although, looking back over the old chapters it is humbling with the errors and sight oversights. I am writing and publishing this particular story on my own without help and it shows. XD

Thanks readers for putting up with such. (/AN)

* * *

><p>Kuwabara sat up in his bed. Genkai knelt by him, "Feeling better?"<p>

"Yeah. Had worse." Kuwabara answered rolling his wounded shoulder. "I wish I got that creep. Where's Urameshi and that Kang guy?"

Genkai nodded sitting next to him and rubbed his shoulder gently. "Both Yusuke and Liu are out on the balcony. But as for your fight, don't worry about it. You are still alive and there are more important things to worry about. How is school coming?"

"Better now that I fight less." The teen answered relaxing, "I mean, I'm passing tests now. I don't know what it looks like in the future."

"Neither do I." Genkai replied, "I do know one certainty, but I try to make things up as I go along."

"How's Yusuke's training coming?" Kuwabara asked curious.

Genkai sighed, "He is a good brawler as always and smart on his feet. His hearts in it as always. I am impressed at how well he has found the balance in his life necessary for intense focus. Really, I am worried about his finesse. Sure, he has gotten leagues better than when he started but he can do so much better at not expending so much spirit energy during a fight. And when he does, he wins."

Kuwabara stroked his chin, "My Spirit Sword isn't too taxing on me."

Genkai nodded, "In some ways it is not. But you get serious tradeoffs in your own combat effectiveness at range. In any case-"

She was cut off by a sudden slam of the door opening to reveal the blood covered Kung Lao. The monk bowed respectfully, "Master Genkai, I regret to inform you that while I moved from my match location nack here I happened to cross an army of Outworlders headed our way."

Genkai rolled up her sleeves. "Then let's greet them."

Kuwabara held up his fist. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p>Johnny and Sheeva have to work together until they are saved by a mysterious figure on a boat, Shang Tsung.<p>

Johnny Cage and Sheeva rushed to bow of the ship as the rest of the it burned from the lightning strike. Sheeva placed herself between Johnny and the flames.

Johnny was not happy, "Hey! Don't you dare do some kind of noble sacrifice!"

Sheeva held out her arms to prevent him from getting around her. "If I have to I must. You spared my life, so it's only right I do what I can to save yours."

Johnny didn't bother to protest and he looked around them for any sort of island or boat. All he saw was the fins of the Outworld sea monsters as they sharked around waiting for prey. However, there was something in the distance. It was a silhouette of a hooded figure rowing a small boat.

"Sheeva!" Johnny said pointing to the figure, "look out there."

She did and turned around so she could grab Johnny with all of her arms. She bent her knees then leapt into the air then landed on the boat that buckled under her weight but did not break. Johnny noticed that it had a steel hull covered by wood.

Sheeva put Johnny down and the Earthrealm warrior looked at the figure guiding the boat. "Sorry to intrude, but things were getting a bit hot in our boat."

Sheeva groaned, but the figure seemed undaunted by all of this. It spoke with a crackled voice of an old man, "It is fine. Please, allow me to take you to shore."

Sheeva pushed Johnny aside and picked up the figure by the collar. "None in Outworld are so merciful!"

Johnny was about to object, but then the hood feel down revealing the face of Shang Tsung. The sorcerer merely smiled, "You are right. But I am not of Outworld."

* * *

><p>Kitana watched as Liu Kang showed Yusuke some pointers on breathing during a fight and how it can prevent overtaxing spirit energy. They stood on a balcony of the residence for the visiting realms. Jade stood next to her watching above them on the roof.<p>

"Rather unimpressive beings these humans." The ninja in green whispered, "yet, they decimate our fighters."

Kitana sighed unsheathing her fans, "And we resort to this."

She threw her fans at the two warriors. The two barely managed to dodge but Liu received a cut along his chest and Yusuke along his cheek. The fans' blades got stuck in the ground. Both ninja women flipped down Kitana landing in front of Liu and Jade in front of Yusuke.

The Spirit Detective ran his thumb across his nose, "Two chick assassins, this is my kind of party!"

* * *

><p>Sub Zero did not go to the Koliseum with the others. Instead, he stayed in their quarters sitting on his bed unmasked deep in thought. Who would kill Smoke? The obvious suspect was Scorpion, but he never got a good look at the attacker. If only he had been there. There must have been serious trickery if Smoke was outfoxed. He noted that he should expect anything.<p>

Sub Zero decided to do some good old-fashioned Lin Kuei warrior reconnaissance. He slipped his mask back on and snuck out of the building by going out of a window and doing some ledge jumping. He overheard his colleagues as he slipped down. The old woman scolding the young man over not reaching his full potential and all sorts of other standard stuff that young disciples heard from old masters.

Sub Zero continued to climb down and snuck into the koliseum incognito to look for a sight of Scorpion. Genkai's teaching methods reminded him of his teachers. He had his brother teach him how to use his inherent cyromagic, the Lin Kuei elder Oniro taught him the law of the Lin Kuei, and Smoke taught him how to think outside of the box and use trickery to win. Sub Zero enjoyed a melancholic chuckle over the fact they were all dead.

He crept through the koliseum dodging Tarakarians buying meat on a stick while the Centaurs and Shokan were too busy staring at each other as if ready to fight at a moment's notice. He easily snuck a peek down at the koliseum. It looked like Sonya was about to fight that Havik guy, she has his condolences. No sign of Scorpion though. Sub Zero snuck out of there with little notice, and looking out towards the Living Forest he saw the yellow outline of Scorpion slip into there.

"Where are you running off to?" Sub Zero whispered to himself as he scaled down the outside of the Koliseum's exterior. Why use the stairs when you are a ninja? In any case, he had yet to fight in a battle. Scorpion seemed eager to fight him as well so all he had to do was get Scorpion alone so they could both have their showdown.

He followed Scorpion through the thick foliage trying to avoid the noose vines and grasping roots of the living trees. Finally, once they reached the other side of the forest the foothills of a mountain range full of mines opened up for the pair. However, it seemed that more happened in that mine than just its intended purpose as a large camp surrounded it.

Sub Zero staked out Scorpion as the wraith went up to the campsite and met with Reptile. Gunmen with balaclavas and ballistic armor stood around armed with either MP5s, Berretta 92Fs, or SPAZ-12s. Suddenly, after Reptile met with Scorpion, more Black Dragons appeared from a portal with Kano himself at the lead flanked by elite guards wearing Kevlar and carrying AKMs. Other Black Dragon thugs followed carrying boxes overflowing with RPG-7s.

Sub Zero was stunned. What could the Black Dragons gain from providing these weapons to Out Worlders? Who was behind this? Kano couldn't get into Outworld without help. More than likely it was a sorcerer. That narrowed it down quite a bit.

Speaking of narrowing things down, Scorpion teleported over to him in a burst of hot flame, and Reptile climbed down a tree flipping onto his feet behind Sub Zero. The Lin Kuei warrior backed up so that he was not surrounded.

"No!" Scorpion shouted, "This Lin Kuei is mine. Keep the Black Dragon away from us."

"I am Reptile," the Saurian spat, "And I do not take orders from you."

"Oi, what's goin' on over there?" Sub Zero heard Kano shout and he felt a bit anxious. Not only did he have ninjas to fight, but also gunmen.

At that moment, he saw shadows gather before him and a shadowy ninja specter appeared standing in the middle of the group. "Scorpion, now is not the time to fight Sub Zero."

Scorpion's eyes blazed as his hand touched the hilt of his blade, "But then Kano will shoot him from knowing too much Noob. We cannot just let him go he could ruin the plan."

Noob looked to Reptile, "Shang Tsung's orders, tell Kano all is well and me and Scorpion will handle it."

Reptile hesitated for a moment, then bowed and went back towards the camp.

Scorpion looked to Noob, "Where is the other?"

"On assignment, he will rejoin us when he completes his tasks."

Both Noob and Scorpion then looked to Sub Zero. Noob stepped forward, "You are coming with us young one. Refuse, and we will subdue you."

Sub Zero prepared for them, "You can try."

Scorpion also prepared for kombat, "No challenges, I want to challenge him later."

"Agreed" Noob replied, "You'll get your chance. For now, non-leathal."

"Fools, I will not hold back." Sub Zero scowled.

Noob inched closer, "We know."

The shadow warrior sank into the ground as Scorpion leapt at the Lin Kuei with his fist bared. Sub Zero managed to juggle between striking back at Scorpion and Noob when the netherrealm warrior rose from the shadows near the Lin Kuei. Sub Zero managed to kick both of them away, but the monsters kept up their attack ferociously.

Sub Zero shot backwards leaving an ice clone that Noob collided with freezing him. However, Scorpion anticipated such a move and pursued the real warrior. Sub Zero formed his ice blade swinging it at Scorpion who barely drew his own blade to parry.

The two traded blows until Scorpion ran fire down his blade so it sliced through Sub Zero's grazing his chest.

Scorpion kicked the stunned Lin Kuei in the chest. Sub Zero stumbled towards Noob who struck him between the shoulder blades sending the Lin Kuei careening forward again. However, Noob's shadow clone slid in front of Sub Zero tripping him face first onto the ground. Before Sub Zero could try and get get back up, the yellow-garbed wraith pressed on Sub Zero's head into the dirt. "So much for the Lin Kuei's might. For the superior warrior, we have made short work of you and your compatriot."

Sub Zero weakly tried to push up, but Scorpions weight kept him down. Noob stood over Sub Zero as well placing his foot on the cyromancer's right wrist.

"Noob killed Smoke to be exact." Scorpion continued with vindictive chill, "And, when I am permitted, I will kill you. Don't be as slow as you were this time or our final battle will be a joke."

Suddenly, Scorpion looked over to see someone approach the pair. Noob also glanced over to see a young man with long red hair.

"Hello gentlemen." The redhead said eloquently, "It appears that you have my teammate under your heel. I must insist that you stop, or I will take action against you."

"I remember you." Scorpion said. "You are with the Earthrealm warriors. Leave now, and we will not declare kombat against you."

The stranger bowed, "Kurama's my name. I happened to come away from a victory in combat actually."

Scorpion drew a sword pointing the tip at Kurama, "No matter, come closer and I shall cut your head off. I don't want to go into what Noob will do to you."

Kurama sighed, "I rather abhor violence."

The redhead then pulled out a rose that with a wave of his hand extended into a thorny whip.

Scorpion scoffed. "You do not realize how big of a mistake you just made."

Kurama lost no confidence. "It is you who fail to realize the severity of your situation. All I want is my teammate. You… gentlemen can carry on about your business when we depart."

"Noob, is this one expendable?" Scorpion asked.

"Very much so." The shadowy specter replied.

Scorpion sheathed his sword. "Shall I get him or you?"

Noob stepped towards Kurama, "You seem to have Sub Zero secured."

Scorpion stomped Sub Zero's skull before replying his foot over it, "Well in hand."

Kurama brought his whip out in front of him ready for a fight, "Why does everyone assume I'm not a good fighter? Is it because I am not ugly?"

Noob sunk into the ground and rose behind Kurama trying to punch him. However, Kurama blocked the attack with a kick then wrapped his whip around Noob's leg. Kurama slung Noob when twirled back around to face Scorpion. "Even the fairer roses have their thorns."

Scorpion was about to step off of Sub Zero to assist Noob, but suddenly he found himself wrapped in a great throng of vines rising out from the ground. The vines raised him up into the air but left Sub Zero unhurt.

Kurama stepped forward observing Scorpion's flaming rage. "You will find that this species of plant is quite an interesting one. I keep it around in case I find myself fighting those with an affinity for fire. The tree is not rendered brittle from fire. In fact, it starts forest fires in order to grow."

Sure enough to Kurama's words, the tree only grew from Scorpions efforts to burn it. It did not take long for the tree to cover the undead warrior completely. Noob got up sending his shadow clone charging at Kurama before rushing over to Sub Zero. Kurama somersaulted over the shadow clone bringing his whip to bear against Noob. Noob adapted to this technique though teleporting out of the way just in time to avoid the whip.

The true shadow wraith reappeared beside Kurama who exposed his right side by extending the whip out to its full length. Noob grabbed Kurama by his long hair blocking a weak counter strike from the demon in human form. Noob slammed Kurama's whip arm into his knee causing the plant-manipulating demon to drop the weapon. Noob, with lightning precision, throat punched Kurama and threw him to the ground. Kurama did a spin kick but Noob dodged it with a back flip.

Kurama rose but then Noob's shadow clone picked Kurama up by his hair then placed him a Full Nelson hold. Kurama kept his head bowed. Noob drew a kunai musing as he twirled it, "I seem to be tallying up Earthrealm fighters in this tournament."

Noob looked over Kurama. "How shall I kill you? I sense a greater power in you, yet you choose such a frail body. How pathetic."

Kurama continued to look away from his attacker. The shadow ninja slashed Kurama's cheek with his kunai, "Look at me."

Kurama did with a calm expression. "You have not beaten me yet."

Noob punched him in the gut making Kurama reel in pain. The shadow clone held Kuramas head forward and his hands behind his back. "It looks like you are in need of a haircut."

Then Noob sliced through Kurama's long red locks viciously until his hair was less than shoulder length. The shadow clone then disappeared allowing Noob to aim a roundhouse kick at Kurama's head. Kurama blocked the kick sending his own into Noobs side sending him stumbling. Kurama ran his hand through what was left of his hair. "Told you I am not beaten yet. Care to continue?"

Noob straightened back up furious, "Fool, I am no ordinary opponent. I am a spawn from Hell! I hope the length of your hair mean something to because-"

The wraith was cut off by being completely frozen by a thin layer of ice. The shadow clone holding Kurama dissipated allowing the demon in a human body to slump over clutching his side. Sub Zero stood where the other ninja left him panting, "Bastard! I will rip your head from your shoulders!"

Before Sub Zero could continue, gunfire ripped through the trees around them. Both warriors hit the dirt to avoid the shots. The bullets missed the frozen Noob but a few hit the tree that trapped Scorpion. Sub Zero looked over to the roughly shaven Kurama. Both nodded then crawled deeper into the forest to escape their attackers.


	7. Chapter 7

(AN) Not much to say. Thanks for reading all, reviews and comments and critiques are appreciated. As the other chapters I am a one man show and these chapters will be rough around the edges with spelling and grammar more than likely so apologies.

* * *

><p>Exhausted from their injuries and running, Kurama and Sub-Zero hid from the Black Dragons and Tarkans searching the forest for them. They dare not try to fight back lest they draw fire from the others. Sub Zero panted; Kurama was equally winded. The two lay down near each other behind brush on a hill.<p>

They remained silent for a time before Sub Zero coughed glancing over to Kurama. "So, where did you get that plant you used back there?"

Kurama glanced over to his comrade, "From the Yokai realm. A rare one indeed, I collected it in case I went up against a fire wieldier who believed their craft superior to my plants."

"Well, that was clever." Sub Zero replied mildly impressed at the foresight, "Without your hair to hide behind, you are easier to read. There is more to your plant isn't there?"

Kurama turned his attention to scanning the trees. "I don't remember a word of gratitude for using it to save your life."

"That yokai friend of yours." Sub Zero guessed, "You had it for him didn't you?"

Kurama sighed, "Yeah, I was saving it for him in case it was necessary to use against him."

"I don't blame you. I have a plan to kill everyone I meet." Sub Zero replied.

Kurama looked back to Sub Zero solemnly. "I imagine that you've heard about how lonely that must be."

"It has only gotten lonelier." The Lin Kuei said bitterly, "Look I'm happy you saved my life and all but I would recommend not pissing me off right this second. Besides, what makes you an authority?"

"Ah, well you see at one point in my life I was a thief who prided myself in stealing the unstealable. As one can imagine, I did not trust anyone. I made powerful enemies. When I shed away my life of a thief, I cannot imagine going back to such an existence when I learned about what was meaningful to me. Such notions are silly in some regards but nonetheless true."

Sub Zero waved his hand dismissively. "Nice life story and all but can we get back to how to stay alive? I doubt we could take out all of those gunmen."

Kurama shrugged, "We could go back to the Koliseum, but they would like kill us there."

Sub Zero nodded, "We can't stay here."

"Agreed." Kurama replied trying to appear calm but his steely collection was faltering. "Let's go back to our quarters. Hopefully, we can regroup with the others there. If not, we need to find a way back home."

As they went through the forest following the distant strong spirit energies ducking to avoid the sightlines of the gunmen, Kurama had troubles mount upon his mind like they have not in awhile.

Never since he was forced to be in the care of his human mother as an infant had Kurama felt so helpless. He did run a good risk of dying to these gunmen even if he could take out a few of them. However, sacrificing himself was not an option. Suicihi learned the meaning of consequences. He put his mother in danger because he chose her womb to incubate his human form. For the rest of her life, she will bear a burden that she did not even know of. Kurama endured any hardship in order to protect her since he owed her that much.

The demon fox in human form bite back his aches and pains. Explaining away his hair would be challenging in some respects. He should get a cleaner cut than the ninja's rough shave, and if mom asks it's just a new hairstyle that he was trying out. She would be concerned then yield wanting what makes him happy. A change in hairstyle is not the worst he could do.

And then, the words of the assassin regarding the intent of his plant stuck home. He did retrieve that seed with the primary intent to retrain Hiei should he ever threaten Kurama's person or his mother. He did trust Hiei. However, Kurama suffered too many backstabs and inflicted enough to never feel too secure.

* * *

><p>Shang Tsung remained calm considering that Sheeva held him up with her upper arms and could rip him in half with her lower ones with little effort. "Sheeva, I would recommend not killing me. You are lucky this is strong wood or you could of sunk us all into the bloody abyss."<p>

Sheeva tightened her grip. Johnny stepped forward angrily. "Look man, why should we trust you?"

"I have not killed either of you yet which believe me I am beyond capable of doing." Shang answered without losing any confidence.

Johnny tried not to drop his poker face. "I don't think so. Look creep you better give us better reasons to keep you on this boat."

As if to reinforce this point, Sheeva held the sorcerer over the water. Tsung did not look worried though, instead he looked as if Johnny exposed himself for a death blow. "I can name three: Sonya, Kitana, and Jade."

Sheeva raised an eyebrow warily; Johnny was speechless.

"All three are in danger." Shang raised his hands, "And only I can help you save them. Will you permit my help?"

Johnny looked to Sheeva unsure. The Shokan warrior nodded back to him.

"Fine Tsung," The actor replied, "We'll play your little game. What do you get out of it?"

Shang answered his question by teleporting them away then hovering above the water when he didn't have Sheeva to hold him above the bloody sea.

"Nothing. And they call me selfish."

With another flash he teleported himself.

* * *

><p>Because the Emperor was out of the Kastle, there were fewer guards protecting it. Plenty of guards stood around Shao Kahn's private chambers though. Those elite hand picked troops were startled when Mileena strutted up to them. They lowered their spears at the stranger ready to skewer her at a moment's notice.<p>

Suddenly, a puff of smoke billowed in their midst. The cluster of guards had trouble swerving to face the source since their spears would mince one another. Surikens met the heads of a few, others found their allies' own spears thrust into them when the figure redirected them. The survivors could not find the culprit amongst them because just when they think they had it, it would disappear in a puff of smoke.

When the guards tried to spread out more and give themselves more of a fighting chance, Mileena joined the melee tossing her sais into two separate guards like throwing knives before pouncing on another using her knee to pin him as she ripped her veil off and tore into his throat.

The few remaining guards ran for it. Mileena summoned her sais to her then sliced off a piece of clothing from the guard she "kissed" so she could wipe the blood off her mouth. A puff of smoke behind her caused Mileena to turn around to the door they fought to secure. She walked over to the smoky wraith that proceeded to open it.

"We need to hurry before more guards show." Mileena said coldly. Having some fun with a manageable amount of guards was fun, but once they massed against the two of them then one of them might get lucky.

The smoky Netherrealm spawn she followed did not reply. It went down the descending stairs into a large torchlight cave. A soul well swirled beneath their feet, and doors surrounded them with wails echoing from the other side.

However, there was one door with blood seeping from it that emitted only silence.

The smoky specter motioned to the door politely. Mileena rolled her eyes mockingly then used her spirit energy coated sais to slice through the door. When she finished, she twirled them laughing. "And I heard it was the man who was supposed to open the door for the lady."

Smoke looked to her with irisless eyes unamused. He went into the cell that was oozing fresh blood from the walls, the floor, and from the woman sitting in it looking down at the floor. She had one leg out and the other propping up her right arm. The left arm lay in the flowing blood. She had long red hair tied into a ponytail, and garbed like a ninja with a mask covering her lower face. Her leather armor was crimson.

Mileena crossed her arms unimpressed. "This is what we were risking our lives for? Who in the Netherrealm is this!?"

The sound of more guards arriving to investigate their dead comrades. This roused the interest of the crimson femme-ninja as she got out of the cell walking past her rescuers. As the swordsmen and spearmen rushed down and blocked their escape.

The crimson prisoner slide hidden knives from her sleeves to her hands before tossing them into the legs of the two nearest guards. The guards dropped to their knees not suspecting such an attack. Mileena attacked the guards to the crimson ninja's right cutting their weapons in two with her spirit energy infused sai so she could oblige their owners the same. The smoky specter took on the guards to the left distracting them with surikens to parry then teleporting behind them to strike their exposed backs.

The crimson ninja then slinked over to the bleeding guards dodging their desperate swings, catching their arms, and stabbing them in the throat so their blood gushed over her. Some of the blood splattered over her, but some was absorbed into her skin like an amphibian with water. She took one of their swords so that she could start hacking off limbs to shower blood on herself but keep the victims alive and suffering. One she finished off by curb stomping his brains in, another she picked up by the throat. She pulled down her mask revealing large canines that she used to sink into his arm artery and suck his blood. The guard turned into a shriveled grey husk with longer canines, but because she chopped off his legs he was less than mobile as a vampire slave.

The crimson ninja dropped her slave and set her eyes on the fleeing guards. Mileena paused for a moment to watch the bloody spectacle of the crimson warrior cutting herself to unleash a torrent of blood that covered the guards and hardened locking them in place for easy pickings. The purple ninja woman laughed, "I can see why Quan Chi wants this creation for his little harem. He has quite a few."

* * *

><p>Johnny looked around stunned. He was on the sidelines of the Koliseum. He saw the surprised Raiden near him, Hiei beside him, and looked into the arena to see Sonya standing over Havik the latter in the dirt defeated.<p>

Johnny's sudden entrance caught the attention of Raiden, Sonya, and Shao Kahn. Kahn did not hesitate to fire a spirit energy blast at Johnny when Shang's teleport aura flashed. To the other Earthrealm representatives' horror, the blast hit Johnny just as he brought up his arms to try and block it. Johnny fell back then lay in the dirt unmoving. His arms were blackened and smoking.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the overly long wait. I will finish the story it's just times have been crazy lately. Thins are coming to a close though. Comment if you want this story to continue. Welcome 2014!

* * *

><p>Raiden watched aghast as Sonya ran over to Johnny. The actor's arms were burnt to a crisp where the blast hit and blackened everywhere else. Sonya propped Johnny up but did not want to disturb him too much. Johnny still drew in ragged breaths, so he was still alive if only barely.<p>

Assured that he was alive, the soldier kissed the actor then gently set him down. She faced Shao Kahn with revenge sparking in her eyes. The Emperor himself was confused but certainly not remorseful at his mistake. The Emperor never makes mistakes. As for the Earthrealmer coming towards him as if she wanted to challenge him, he could not be more amused.

However, before Sonya could make it to his throne and announce her intent to fight the Emperor of Outworld. Raiden flashed in between them.

"Do not challenge him," The Thunder God cautioned, "Johnny needs your help."

Sonya reluctantly nodded and went back to Johnny.

Raiden bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Fuijin!"

The God of Winds appeared in a great whirlwind beside Raiden. "That is rather audacious of you Raiden to summon me in such a manner."

Raiden kept his eyes on Kahn. "Save all of the Earthrealmers in Outworld starting here. I will owe you a large debt if you do."

"I will only be able to do it a few at a time." Fuijin replied apprehensively.

Raiden charged his fists with lightning, "I'll cover you."

Fuijin nodded respectfully, "Best of luck brother."

Shao Kan rose off his throne furious, "My fighters fail me, I am surrounded by weaklings; then another 'God' intervenes! Enough of this, all of you die!"

Raiden then torpedoed through the air plowing into Shao Kahn. He knocked Shao Kahn through the throne and into the wall shaking the very foundation of the Koliseum. Fuijin took this opportunity to surround Sonya, Johnny, and himself in a whirlwind. They then vanished into thin air leaving Raiden and Shao Kahn to fight.

Literally thunderous blows were traded, and the crowd rioted as they tried to get out of the Koliseum. Raiden rose into the air as the storm clouds bellowed around him. Lightning struck Raiden empowering him. He issued a bolt of lightning from his supercharged form. Kahn quickly threw up a barrier to protect himself from the lighting directed at him. Bolts reflected off the shield off into the stands. The stone seats were seared. Anyone left in the way found themselves in a serious world of hurt.

Raiden shouted as he charged his fist with electricity, then aimed it at Shao Kahn. Kahn intercepted the blow with one hand grunting from the pain of the shocks coursing through him but he held his ground. When Raiden's enhanced attack receded in power, Kahn swiftly struck the Thunder God in the stomach then tossed him away. The thunder god's hat flew off his head as he flew back.

Raiden stood up teleporting out of the way of a javelin made of energy thrown by Kahn; when Raiden reappeared, Kahn slammed into him with his body enhanced with spirit energy. The Thunder God flew back skidding across the ground. He managed to regain his balance with enough time to stop Kahn's crushing blow. The Emperor of Outworld bore down harder on Raiden, "Your effort to protect made you weak Raiden while my conquests make me stronger and stronger. Soon I will be so powerful not even the Elder Gods can threaten me!"

Kahn swiftly lifted his arms and sent his knee towards Raiden's throat. Raiden managed to block it as well but then Kahn slapped him across the face. "I am stronger than ever, you are weak. Now, it's my turn to show you my true strength."

Kitana vs Liu

Jade vs Yusuke

This needs to be resolved asap, Sheeva interrupts before t gets out of hand.

Kitana and Jade moved against the two Earthrealmer champions quickly. Kitana twirled her fans as she went at Liu Kang with a roundhouse kick.

Yusuke dodged Jade's staff thrusts. He punched her in the stomach then gave her a kick to the side.

Jade swiftly bounced back with a kick of her own catching the surprised Yusuke across the face.

Yusuke threw a punch but Jade parried with her staff rewarding the Spirit detective with a swipe to his legs tripping her. When Jade got close enough, Yusuke did a sweep kick sending her to the ground. He shot up and pinned her down. A swift punch knocked Jade out.

Yusuke made sure Jade was out of the fight, then checked out how Liu was fairing. The monk pushed the blue garbed assassin. He tried to land a flying kick. However, she drew her bladed fans and twirled them. To both Earthrealmer's surprise, the fans channeled spirit energy and forced Liu back.

Before the fighting could continue, Sheeva appeared in a flash of green light stunning them all. She quickly accessed the situation and then held up all her arms, "Wait! I come on behalf of allies stop fighting!"

They all hesitantly stop but eye each other ready to strike. Kitana is surprised to see Sheeva. They said you were dead. The Shokan looks to the Princess, "I was at the mercy of the Earthrealmers but they spared me. And, I have nothing to lose and all to gain if I help them overthrow the Emperor."

"Treason," Kitana spat, "You are a disgrace to Outworld and to me."

"Kitana do not resist us and you might yet be spared." Sheeva implored.

Kitana tossed down a smoke bomb and disappeared as it evaporated. Yusuke scoffed, "I'm just happy four arms is on our side."

Sheeva went towards the door, "Don't count your blessings yet, there is much more fighting to be done."


End file.
